


HIGH

by racheleigh



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin - Freeform, Class Differences, Dancing, Developing Hyunmin, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Minsung, Minor woochan, Oblivious feelings, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, Weed, changlix, clingy minsung, cool guy Changbin, cute stuff, cute woochan, fun stuff, lots of tension, minsung - Freeform, money problems, nerdy felix, no specific location, stray kids - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheleigh/pseuds/racheleigh
Summary: Felix has been friends with Changbin for awhile now—he’s always known he was never the most law abiding citizen, but when Changbin asks Felix to smoke weed with him for the first time, it certainly throws him for a loop.The weed also just happens to dig up a lot of feelings that they had been oblivious to for way too long.OR: Changbin and Felix smoke few times and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo
> 
> i would just like to say thank you, first of all, for coming to read this fic. 
> 
> i write this about a year ago, but i’m back to do a little editing, please enjoy this rollercoaster ride of a story
> 
> -rache
> 
> *cross posting on wattpad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)
> 
> I would just like to mention, because it might be misleading, there will be no smut. This fic is showing the development of Felix as he grows into an adult and discovers the things he likes and dislikes. So yes, there are heated moments, but no smut, lmao Felix is really awkward a lot of the time in this fic and he’s not quite comfortable with that yet (like a lot of teens). So I thought I’d clear that up :)
> 
> Now please enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> cross posting on wattpad

"Bro, we should smoke together, I bet you're fun as fuck when you're high."

If Lee Felix was known for anything, it definitely wasn't for being bad, and it certainly wasn't for doing drugs. 

He was quite intelligent combined with a calm attitude and people pleasing traits. He was not there to draw attention or make himself known, but he was someone you wanted to be around, and people generally liked. The Australian preferred to stay focused on his grades rather than get caught up in drama, but he also was not a total recluse. He enjoyed the spontaneity of the crazies and the quietness of the loners.

Frankly, Felix was in the middle, and he didn't really mind. 

But someone of his status, and general aura, didn't really think he would ever hear what came out of Changbin's mouth today.

It was a casual statement, almost like it was a daily occurrence, like asking to grab lunch with someone. 

And, of course, for Changbin, it was.

Felix met Changbin during his first year of high school. They had a few classes together even though he was in the grade above him, and yes, despite his outward appearance, he was quite smart. Now the whole 'applying his natural intelligence to learning and studying' thing, (which his teachers and classmates love to mention quite frequently) that was another story. 

Felix and Changbin became fast friends upon discovering that they were both very close with the same Aussie, Bang Chan. But admittedly, Felix had very different relationships with the two boys. 

The two Australians had been friends for years, they liked to laugh and tease each other but also have deep conversations late into the night. They were truly best friends.  
Despite Chan being 2 grades above Felix, he never failed to upstage the younger when it came to being childish. There was also the common rant from Chan about whoever he was pining over at the time, which really could be anyone at this point. But when it came to the dark boy, the relationship was altogether more strange. Even Felix has a hard time describing their weird dynamic.

It didn't bother Felix, hell, Chan is a complete dumbass who was ready to risk it all for a new person each week, but, it was different with Changbin. Yes, Chan talked about people he was infatuated with a lot, but quite adversely, Changbin was the type to talk about the people he wanted to fuck a lot. Which definitely took some getting used to on Felix's end but honestly, it was good for the Australian. 

Not often did he get to express his sexual frustrations and wishes, it just wasn't a part of his character, but with Changbin it was a normal topic they could relate on. 

They also talked about stupid shit 95% of the time and Changbin wasn't the most up to date with how to deal with others emotions, so in other aspects they seemed like a weird pair, they seemed like definite opposites. Really, Changbin is goof, with both infectious happy qualities and a chill persona.

If you knew him, you loved him.

Felix was only mildly aware of the fact that Changbin was a major pothead, in his mind it had nothing to do with their relationship. So when Changbin thought mentioning that so early in the morning was a good idea, the Australian used all of his strength not to choke and yell out a confused "what?!". Because although Felix would never admit it, he always tried to seem cool in the eyes of his pothead friend.

That same Friday morning Felix is still leaning against his locker right where Changbin left him. Differing thoughts running through his head, spanning from how honored he was to finally be asked, to why the hell he was asking him. I mean, Felix wasn't exactly the first person you'd think of when considering a smoking buddy. At the same time it filled his heart with warmth knowing that he wanted to smoke with him and it proved how much Changbin valued their friendship. However, the number one thought eating away at him for the remainder of of the morning was why in God's name he agreed.

Across the hallway a swollen faced, nappy haired Bang Chan was approaching, not very quickly at that, clearly having rolled out of bed about 15 minutes ago. Felix straightened up seeing him near, trying to forget about Changbins proposition for now and move on with his day. 

"Hey is that a zombie I see?" Felix says to the slow approaching, scowling Chan.

When he arrives he throws out a lazy, "Fuck off.", as he walks past him to get to his locker. 

"When I said you should get to school earlier, I meant it more in a 'avoid being five minutes late everyday' way as opposed to a 'disregard all human hygiene in order to get to school early' kind of way." Felix teases, reaching up to tame one of Chan's many unruly bleached curls. 

The scowling boy swats away his friends hand. "Well aren't you absolutely hilarious this morning." Chan sarcastically replies, taking his books out and shutting the locker with his minimal amount of energy. 

Both Australians begin walking in the direction of their classes, "Aren't I?," The more cheery of the two responds, "Don't take offense, it's only how I cope with trauma." He adds with a smile. 

"Oh really, and what has you all traumatized today, Lix?" Chan asks, starting to wake up.

Backpedaling Felix quickly responds,"I'm just stressed," he pauses, "with school 'n stuff." Even he was unconvinced with his own answer. If Chan was unsure of his excuse he didn't say anything. The last thing Felix wanted to do was discuss Changbin's offer with Chan, at least not right now. So he threw a reassuring smile Chan's way and the tired boy seemed to let it go.

"Okay, nerd."

—

Needless to say, the Australian's plan to not let the dark boys proposal effect him throughout the day, was futile. It managed to bother him in every class leading up to lunch, much to his dismay. Even now approaching his lunch table, the impending issue consumed his thoughts. What really bothered him was everything was still up in the air, there was no specific day or time or any sort of order to this event. Of course knowing Changbin, he was never one for commitment, which means the likelihood of the older boy just mentioning it out of nowhere is very high. Just like how this whole thing started. How very annoyingly Changbin of him. 

Maybe he was overthinking it. Maybe.

"Hey Lix." Felix distantly heard from his friend Jisung between the loud thoughts in his brain.

"Hey blondie." Thats when Felix recognized Jisung's boyfriend, Minho, cuddled up (maybe a little too close) to said friend. They were always way too affectionate and laid the PDA on a little thick but, you got used to it. The Australian once asked the couple why they were so lovey-dovey all the time and Minho proceeded to look into his boyfriends eyes lovingly and say, "To show everyone that he's mine." It was almost cute until Minho slapped a hand over Jisungs ass making a point while walking away. Despite Minho's possessive qualities he was still a fun person to be around and when Minho came into Jisung's life he soon was welcomed into everyone's. 

"Minho," Felix said, suddenly interested in talking, "you've smoked weed before right?"

Minho scoffed, "Well good afternoon to you too." Jisung laughing at the Australian's sudden bluntness by his boyfriends side. "Yes I have," Minho paused and looked at the innocent boy, "In fact on many occasions it's with your boyfriend," 

The Australian flushed, "He's not my boyfriend." He mumbled, seemingly annoyed, but mostly embarrassed. 

Felix knew he could most likely never escape the comments made about him and Changbin "making a good couple" but that doesn't mean it didn't bother him. 

Jisung rolls his eyes at the immature conversation, "Any particular reason your bringing this up over lunch?" 

"I just-" Felix looks up at the ceiling searching for the courage to continue, "What's it like?"  
He settles with this because of all the questions that are running through his head this is the safest option.

Minho hesitates, clearly not the best with words, "Well it's nice, I guess? Especially if you're stressed." Minho looks at Jisung silently asking if he has a better way to describe it.

Jisung looks away from his boyfriend to speak, "Yeah, when I first tried it-"

Felix stops him almost immediately, " Wait you've smoked before? Has everyone smoked before except me?"

"C'mon Lix it's a druggie mans world, keep up." Felix turns and glares at Minho's comment.  
"I don't make the rules." Minho adds shrugging.

Jisung hits his boyfriend continuing, "The main part of the high is a little weird and I admit can seem scary at first, but the period after that, where everything is like," Jisung looks to Minho trailing off, because apparently they can't finish thoughts without each other. 

"Peaceful?" Minho responds, smiling wide looking at his boyfriends curious face. 

God they are so in love it's almost sickening.

Jisung then looks back to Felix, bright smile on his face, "Yeah, that's definitely my favorite part."

Felix fell silent as Jeongin and Seungmin sit beside him. His Mommy always told him drugs were bad, but here were two people, who he trusted very much, telling him it could actually be good for him. God knows he needed some of that. He feels like he's walking a tightrope these days, always worried about something. Juggling AP classes, dance classes and most presently Seo Changbin. But here comes his friend offering free weed which will allegedly take away this stress. It seems almost perfect, until you take in the factor that it's illegal.

Felix plops his head on Jeongin's shoulder tired of thinking about this. In fact, a nap seemed really good to the worried boy.

"What's wrong with him?" The youngest gestures to the Australian, pushing his head off his shoulder. Felix pouts and leans on his hand looking at Jisung waiting for his response.

Jisung swallows his food, "No clue, I think he's on crack, we may never know." Minho chuckles and Jeongin just accepts the joke, not really caring about anything except the school food sat in front of him. Felix is just happy Jisung didn't say anything about the weed, god knows what kind of ruckus that would cause.

Seungmin however, looks like he's dying to say something. "Well, as much as I'd love to sit around and mope all day, we have some planning to do Yongbok." Felix turns to Seungmin confused, in his 17 years of life never has he once committed to planing something that wasn't a group project. 

"I'm gonna need some more context, please." Felix looks at him tiredly.

"Two weeks from today?" Seungmin looks at him incredulously, as if it should be obvious.

"Hm yes, let me just get out my calendar." The Australian says sarcastically, giving the excited boy an unimpressed look.

Seungmin slouches down and glares at the pessimistic boy sat next to him. "You seriously don't know what's happening two weeks from today?" His flat tone repeats as if this will suddenly trigger his memory. 

"I don't know the end of the world? It certainly seems to be important by the way you're looking at me." Flicking the younger's forehead when he rolls his eyes.

"What is it 2012?" Minho interjects chuckling. Seungmin glares at him not appreciating his comment, while Felix looks pointing a finger and nodding his head as if this is a possible option.

"Okay anyways, clearly you're too dim witted to remember your own birthday but-" Seungmin is cut off by the Australian's loud groaning.

Felix has his head in his hands and rubbing his tired eyes, because he clearly doesn't like this topic. "Minnie, you know I don't do the birthday thing" He hadn't had a birthday party since he moved from Australia and frankly he wasn't planning on breaking that streak.

"I know, I know, but please hear me out."  
Felix doesn't even look up while the younger leans over getting closer to him clearly planning on begging him for this.

"Felix, you're turning 18, this is a huge milestone! You're going to be an adult and I will be damned if I let you celebrate your birthday alone with the rat pack you call your friends." Felix looks up at him and pouts, "But I like my rat pack, my small rat pack, with limited people," Felix looks to Jeongin on is other side hoping the youngest would agree with him.

"I don't know Lix," he says with a mischievous smirk, "I think it's time we had a real party." Jisung looks pleased and high fives the youngest with a small "yeah".

The bell rings signaling freedom from these lunatics and Felix immediately gets up, grabbing his backpack. Seungmin is still looking at him with puppy eyes, begging him for a party that wasn't even his.

"Just think about it."

—

If Lee Felix was busy, you could almost always assume it was dance. It was actually a running joke that you shouldn't even bother inviting him places because he probably has dance anyway. It's a good thing he's damn good at it. However the Australian's dance studio was quite small and as a result finding an empty room was quite difficult. Normally Felix didn't have dance till 6, but earlier in the week he had finally squeezed out of Woojin that there was a sweet spot at 4:15 right between the beginner classes and the intermediate classes where there was an empty room. Albeit it was only for 30 minutes, but it was better than nothing. Felix and Hyunjin were tired of getting kicked out by Woojin at 10 pm.

Felix and Hyunjin had prepared a duet for their upcoming competition but hadn't anticipated how much more rehearsal time was needed in comparison to a solo due to the added factor of synchronization. Thankfully practice rooms weren't as hard to come by as the pair had become close to the owner's son, Woojin, due to the late nights spent practicing.  
He was a Sophmore in college studying business in order to one day take over the studio for his mom. Woojin ran the place for the most part while his mom struggled with health issues. But don't be fooled, because that woman, as sweet and frail as she is, shes not afraid to show up unannounced and tear you to shreds. All in the name of constructive criticism of course. 

Currently Felix is racing down the stairs of his school, he needed that practice room like his life depended on it and he was not about to lose precious minutes because of the walking zombies he calls his classmates.

He had almost made it to the front doors when a familiar Aussie voice called out to him.

Felix stops and turns to his friend who's speed walking over "Channie I don't have time for this, I gotta go." 

Chan looks at him confused, "Where are you going?"

Felix looks like he's itching to leave but he stays for his friend. " I have dance mate."

The older pouts and grabs onto Felix's arm silently begging him to stay a little longer. "You always have dance," He sticks his lip out even farther if that's possible "can't you be a little late today? I really need to tell you something."

The younger sighs and checks his phone for the time, it was already 3:45 and he really wanted to go home before so he could change into more comfortable clothes. "Walk with me, and make it quick, if you can finish before we get to my car, it's bonus points."

Chan stands at attention and salutes, "Yes, sir!" Felix is already speed walking away by the time Chan realizes he's losing precious time. 

When he is beside his friend again he starts, "So, you know Woojin, the one you introduced me to when I picked you up from dance that one time," Felix gives him a look and rolls his eyes, "Yes, I know Woojin," he looks up in realization, eyes widening, "Oh no, not Woojin," Chan stops along with Felix in the middle of the parking lot, hands raised in a calming motion, seeing the anger in the younger's eyes, "It's different this time, I swear." 

The younger gives him a warning look, unsure of where this is going "Chan..." 

"No listen, he gave me his number and we've been talking a lot," Felix glances at his phone, it's 3:49, he begins to walk again, "Mhm and what about Minjee which you talked a lot with last week." Chan jogged to keep up with him, "Minjee was different, she didn't want anything to do with me, it's in the past." 

Chan grabs Felix's arm, stopping him and looking into his eyes. "Felix, I really like him, really." As much as the younger didn't want to admit it he could really see the sincerity in his eyes, "We have a date tonight." Felix's eyes widen.

He knew Chan, very well, but Woojin was his friend. Chan, as sweet as he was, isn't the best at keeping a relationship. Seeing either of them hurt would break his heart, truly. 

Shit, he didn't have time for this.

"We'll talk about this later, Channie." Felix says detaching him from his arm. He continues as he walks backwards towards his car, "I promise! We have plenty to catch up on!" 

The older yells back, "Hey you mind getting the stick out of you're ass while you're at dance?"

Instead of responding to his friends immature comment, he simply raises a middle finger in the air to show him how he really feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> I hope you don’t mind the weird update schedule, I just want to get this out to you guys as quick as possible :)
> 
> You guys are literally the best don’t forget it ;)
> 
> Cross posting on wattpad

"Okay, what are you doing?" Felix asks exhausted with not only himself but also his dance partner. 

Hyunjin and Felix's 30 minute time slot was coming to an end so they decided to get their stuff and head out before the hoard of middle school dancers rush the room.

Hyunjin is currently inspecting the ballet bars attached to the wall instead of heading to the door to leave, much to his partners dismay.

"Do you think that they would cancel the dance class if I hand cuffed myself to the bar?"

Felix chuckled about to make a sarcastic comment in reply when someone else beats him to it.

"It would be terribly hard to practice with one arm stuck to the wall." Woojin says appearing in the doorway.

Hyunjin looks up surprised, "Woojin hyung!"  
he walks over and slings an arm around the oldest shoulders while Felix unplugs his phone from the aux connected to the stereo. 

"Would it be so bad to disappoint a few aspiring ballerinas for a day and give us the room until 6?" The clinging boy asks with a huge smile, one that clearly wants something.

"That would just make you too happy, Hyunjin-ah." Woojin says as he pinches the younger's cheek playfully, making him move away disappointed. "Besides, I'm not sure you wanna be the ones to break the news to those 13 year olds," the older says with a smile, "I'm sure as hell not telling them."

Felix makes his way over to the other two by the door, "Hyunjin is just being ungrateful for the little time we had today." The Australian says looking at his partner with a teasing smile.  
He turns to the older, "Thank you for letting us practice today, Woojin hyung." 

Woojin wraps his arms around the two boy's shoulders, almost choking them. "Anything for my favorite dancers." He drags them into the hallway subtly taking them out of the precious practice room while he can.

"You can stay in my office with me until your class starts," Woojin glances at his watch, "there's still about an hour 'till the 6 o'clock class."

Hyunjin unwraps the oldest's arm from around his neck, "I'm afraid to say I can't stay," he walks backwards through the waiting room towards the front door. The dancer looks around the waiting room for any young children left from the previous classes, when he spots a few he gives Felix a knowing look and raises a hand in the shape of a phone to his ear, winking.

The Australian scoffs, "That's hardly a reason to skip class!" he tries to yell after him but Hyunjin is already pushing the door opening and leaving before he can finish. 

Woojin gives the boy next to him a confused look silently questioning what the hell that was supposed to mean.

Felix chuckles, "He's got a dick appointment."

—

"Can you get me the hot fries?" Changbin says with the best convincing smile he could muster. Minho who's on his way to the kitchen to get himself a snack gives the boy on the couch an unimpressed look. "Are your legs broken?"

The begging boy moves to the end of the couch to get closer to his friend, placing his hands under his face, "Please," sticks his lip out for extra effect, "you're already getting snacks."  
It had been a little over half an hour since they took their first hit and the munchies were in full throttle. 

"Fine, but I want to know some things in return." Minho points a finger at the boy who has draped himself over the side of the couch.

"No problemo, my dear Minho, whatever you wanna know." Changbin raises a thumbs up in the general direction of the kitchen, quickly letting it fall, not wanting to hold up his arm.

When Minho sits back down next to the boy, he hands him the bag of hot fries. Immediately he sits straight up, tearing into the snack. "Thank you very much, kind sir."

"So, care to tell me why your boyfriend was quizzing me about weed today?" Minho says with a smirk.

Changbin looks up from his bag and at the ceiling, his thinking face on, "Who?", in his state he lowkey couldn't remember if he had a boyfriend at the moment. When he looks at the look on his friend's face it dawns on him that Minho likes to refer to Felix as his boyfriend, "Oh, Felix." He smiles at that, it was kinda funny, he can't imagine what it would be like if Lix was his boyfriend. 

Minho joins him and they giggle for a bit, neither are sure they know what they're laughing about. 

"Wait so what about Lix?" The dark boy had to admit he didn't remember the question, but to be fair he couldn't quite keep a grasp on what he was thinking even 5 seconds ago. 

Jesus he was fucking baked.

"I asked why Felix was asking me about weed." Minho repeats stealing a few hot fries from the bag his friend is holding.

Changbin smirks and looks at the boy sitting next to him, "Why do you assume it has to do with me?" Minho gives him a knowing look in response.

"Okay fine, I said we should smoke together sometime, but I don't know why he asked you about it." The shorter boy says raising his hands in surrender.

"Well he was freaking out about it," the older says giggling, "he was all fidgety, trying to ask me what it was like." 

Changbin laughs, "Aww, he's cute." he says smiling to himself.

Minho sits up from the couch and looks at his friend beside him. "What was that?" he asks with a curious teasing smile.

The short boy groans and covers his eyes with a hand, blushing. "Minho, you know I didn't mean it like that," he turns to look at his friend in the eye, "he's my best friend!" 

"Okay sure, tell that to the stupid smile on-" Minho is interrupted by the front door to Chanbin's apartment opening.

The two boys scramble to cover any evidence that the two might have been smoking. When they look up they find a surprised Chan, just as scared by the boys outburst.

"Jesus fucking Christ Chan, I thought you were my mom." Changbin says, heart racing.

The Australian unfreezes and hesitantly moves towards the two boys on the couch, "Doesn't your mom work 'till like 10?" he says as he picks up the discarded chip bag.

"Yeah, but who else would just open the fucking door like that?" The exasperated boy says holding the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously me." Chan says with a smug smile sitting in the space between his two friends.

"Mind telling us why you're here?" Minho says while he steals the chip bag back. 

The Australian gestures to Changbin's room with his head, "I left my wallet yesterday so I came to pick it up." Suddenly his mouth splits into a blinding smile.

"I got a date tonight." 

Changbin and Minho both raise their eyebrows in surprise, Chan going on a date was not unheard of, but rare. He would never admit it, but at times he was on the verge of being a playboy, though he claims he just hasn't found the right one.

Minho speaks up first, "Wow, of all the years the Bang Chan finally decides to settle down, it's his senior year, who would've thought."

The Australian elbows his friend in the ribs, "It's just a first date, we're not getting married." 

Changbin chimes in this time, "Who is this kid then?" 

Chan smirks, "He's not a kid, he's a business major at the community college." The two boys by his side gasp.

"Ooh, an older man." Changbin teases and pokes his sides. 

Chan slaps his hands away, "He runs the studio Felix dances at." 

The dark boy dramatically gasps, "So he's a dancer." he says dragging out the last word. 

Minho wiggles his eyebrows up and down, "So he's muscular." he smirks teasingly.

The Australian lets out a heavy breath, he smiles looking off, "Yeah, I'm not sure if he's a dancer, but he," he looks up at Minho pausing, "yeah, he's definitely muscular." 

"Well at least if we don't know if he's in love, we know he's definitely in lust." Minho says with a laugh slouching on the couch.

A buzz fills the room, Minho reaches into his pocket and pulls out his ringing phone. "Hold up, it's Jisung," as he walks to the kitchen you can hear a faint 'hey baby'.

Chan pat's the remaining boy's thigh to get his attention and then stands up, "As much as I would like to stay I got a date to get ready for,"  
Changbin pouts wanting him to stay, "Oh don't be a big baby, I'm gonna grab my wallet and head out." 

Minho returns from the kitchen in time to add on, "Well I wouldn't exactly say Binnie's a big baby." He smiles teasingly.

Changbin leaps off the couch and raises a hand ready to kill Lee Minho if it was the last thing he does. 

He's not short. 

Minho runs to the door for escape, "Hey this might not be the best time to tell you but, I gotta go too." He turns to Chan who's leaving Changbin's room with his wallet and smirks, "I got a date too." 

Just in case they didn't catch what he really meant he added a very over exaggerated wink at the end causing his two friends to roll their eyes.

"Yes please, everyone, just leave me all at once." Changbin slumps on the couch as his friends exit through the front door. Before the Aussie completely shuts the door he opens it slightly. The sad boy looks up at Chan peeking his head in.

"Text Felix."

—

"Hi mama," Woojin walks up to his mom who's sitting in her office chair and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Mrs.Kim sees Felix trailing behind, "Oh, Felix!" it brought warmth to the Australian's heart knowing she remembered him. If she remembered you it meant she thought that your dancing was memorable, which means a whole lot more than it sounds, "I'm about to go out for dinner with Mrs.Cha, you can have my seat," 

Felix shakes his head, "It's fine, really-" Mrs.Kim is already standing, "Nonsense, child," she points towards the door, "She's already here." Felix turns and sure enough his kookie ballet teacher is standing there. The Australian makes sure to give them both hugs and sees them out before returning to the seat at Mrs.Kim's desk.

When he sits down, Woojin scooches over on his rolly-chair and places two hands on Felix's knees, leaning forward with an excited smile plastered on his face.

"I have exciting news," The older is clearly itching to tell the Aussie so he lets him continue, "Do tell."

Woojin leans back in his chair and crossing his arms, putting on a calm office persona, "You mentioned you had a friend who was a very good dancer but couldn't afford classes right?" 

"Uh, yeah?" he had mentioned it a while ago. Minho was one of the best dancers he had ever met, but things were tight at home, the last thing they needed was to pay for expensive dance classes monthly. It was a shame.

"Well a spot may or may not have opened up for a dancer in the senior hip-hop class," before Felix could say anything, Woojin continued, "And there might be a scholarship involved."

Felix stands up from his chair, "Are you serious?" he almost yelled. The older chuckles and pulls his arms to sit back down. "All he has to do is send in a 3 minute solo video, his chances are very high," he pauses, "he could have his entire junior and senior years here payed for."

Felix is at a loss for words, "That's amazing, really," he stands up to give the older a hug, "Jesus Woojin, thank you so much," he steps away and runs a hand through his hair, "I can't wait to tell him, he's going to be so excited."

Woojin sits back down, "I'm glad."

The Australian thought about bringing up his date with Chan but he wasn't quite sure Chan was supposed to tell him yet. Woojin is very secretive about relationships until it's serious.

He'll ask him about it later. 

Felix pulls his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Changbin.

short stacks 

wyd?

-i have dance, you know that

but it's a friday night :/

-so????

i'm picking you up at 8 :)

Woojin clears his throat, he smiles teasingly, "Texting a boy, Yongbokkie?" 

Felix's head shoots up, he chokes out a strangled, "What??"

"Well you are smiling pretty damn hard at that phone." He adds with a knowing smile.

Felix glances at the last text message again, "You know what," he looks at the older boy infront of him and smiles shyly, 

"Maybe I am."

—

It's 8:15.

Felix took extra long in the dressing room today because though as much as didn't want to admit it, he was nervous, what did this night entail? And what were Changbin's intentions? He has no idea what they're going to do. The trash bin he calls his friend just sprung this on him again. 

How annoyingly Changbin of him.

"You know I can't lock up until you leave?" Woojin says peaking his head into the empty dressing room. Felix was the only one left, everyone else wanted to go home as quickly as possible, but here the Australian was still fiddling with his hair in front of the mirror.

The younger choses to ignore the boy's question, "Do I look okay?" he turns to Woojin, panic in his eyes.

The older chuckles and comes behind Felix and looks at him through the mirror, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You look great, Lix."

This makes Lix smile, Woojin continues, "But you have been dancing for 2 hours, I would put on some perfume." he says as he scrunches up his nose. This makes Felix scrabble to find the bottle he had already used 15 times, the older holds him in place with the firm grip on his shoulders. "I'm kidding, you smell fine."

The Australian rolls his eyes, he then has a moment of realization, he turns in the owner's grip and hits him on the shoulder making him hold his arm. "You have a date tonight! Why aren't you leaving?" 

Woojin chuckles at the outburst, "I'm going to assume Chan told you but, I don't know if you noticed," he pauses, pushing Felix out of the dressing room, "I can't leave until you do."

Felix starts to move quickly to the door not wanting to ruin his friends night, "Hold on speed racer," the older says as he pulls the Australian's arm back. 

"I'm assuming this has to do with the mysterious dark boy leaning on his black truck outside," Felix blushes, "Is this the boy?"

If the younger could turn redder, he did, "We're just friends," he says not looking the older in the eye.

Woojin smiles knowingly, "Then why are you so nervous? Go hang out with your 'friend'." He adds quotation marks on friends. 

Felix puffs up his chest trying to look confident, "I will."

"Have fun." Woojin says with a smirk as he pushes him towards the door.

Felix pushes the door open with his back, rolling his eyes,

"Okay, Mom."

—

Felix knew he was coming, he knew that he was there, he also knew exactly how he was positioned, thanks to Woojin's description, but still, seeing him leaning on that truck looking all smug, 

it took the breath out of him.

"Hey, stranger." He was smirking, like he knew how good he looked. His stupid leather jacket, his stupid black truck, his stupid smug smile.

The Australian takes a heavy breath, "Hey," he makes his way over to the dark boy and stands in front of him. He looks down because he knows Changbin is burning holes into his head.

"How was dance?" Felix nods his head quickly and looks up, now he knows he's looking at him. "It was good, you know," he didn't know if he could handle how intense he was looking at him, "the usual." Suddenly something occurs to the Aussie "Hey, you know we can't just leave my car here."

Changbin chuckles, "We can come back."

Felix only nods. The tension was thick, it usually was when they were alone. Being in a group of friends was completely different than when it was just the two of them.

Felix steps back a few feet, maybe if he was farther away he could finally breath. 

"So where are we going?" Changbin pushes Felix to the passenger door and opens it for him. "The question is not where we are going, my dear Felix," the older pauses as he shoved the younger inside the car closes the door behind him. He runs to the driver side and climbs in sending a wink towards the boy next to him. As he's turning on the car he turns to the boy next to him, "the question is where can we go." He smiles mischievously.

Felix decides he looks great like this, nothing but passion and excitement in his eyes. 

"Then let's just drive." 

This was nothing new for the pair, their favorite pass time together was driving with no destination. Sometimes they joked that they could just drive forever and run away together.

Sometimes it didn't seem like a joke.

When they reached the stop sign at the end of the street, Changbin stops and turns to his friend. They stop and stare at each other for a second, Felix starts to giggle and soon they're both rolling with laughter. 

When it's silent again, Changbin continues to look at him, thinking deeply about something.

Maybe it was the way the light was hitting him but Felix couldn't have ever expected what he said, he couldn't help but blush and shrink away to look out the window. The dark boy just looks back to turn left out of the street, still smirking. 

Felix silently curses the boy, there's no way that he'll be able to get him saying that out of his head anytime soon. The Aussie turns to look at him again, he's driving silently but he still has that smirk plastered on him face.

He smiles again thinking about it again.

"You know, you're kind of beautiful."

—

Felix climbs out of Changbin's truck, it's already past 12 but he didn't really mind. This was exactly what he needed. The older never failed to distract him from reality, always letting him focus on the present. 

Felix approaches his friends window. As the older rolls it down he glances up at the moon, it was full and bright as ever.

"It's beautiful, right?" The Australian looks down at Changbin surprised he noticed, "You sure do like that word tonight don't you." he says with teasing smile. 

He smirks, "Don't act like you don't like it."

That makes the Aussie blush, "Shut up." 

His attack wasn't very effective considering the huge smile painted on his face. 

"So have you thought about my offer?"

Felix opens his mouth to ask what about but then he realizes. He had completely forgotten, that was a whole 15 hours ago.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess." He looks down, both this topic and Changbin make him nervous, this was not a good combo.

"Hey, look at me," the Australian looks up seeing the intensity in his eyes, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that right?"

Felix shakes his head looking down again, "No, no, yeah, of course." He lets out a sigh, "I guess I'm just scared, you know."

Changbin reaches a hand out the window cupping the Australian's cheek, soothing him with his thumb, "Hey, you have nothing to be scared about, I'll be there the whole time." Then he smiles teasingly, "I won't let you die." 

Felix shoves his hand off him laughing.

"How about tomorrow?" Felix raises his eyebrows, this was soon, very soon, like next day soon. 

"Oh uh sure," he pauses, "why the hell not."

Changbin brushes a hand through the Aussie's hair, ruffling it up, "Great, I'll come over around 5." 

"I'll be there." Felix smiles at his own joke, watching as the older prepares to drive away.

Changbin smirks, "Goodnight, nerd.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> Warning: This chapter has drugs, some making out, and choking (duh), if you are uncomfortable with these things please don’t read, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. It’s not going to be too bad though.
> 
> Also, this is just my own personal experience with weed, so if things were different for you with your own personal experience, I’m sorry if it seems inaccurate in any way. And maybe if you have no experience with marijuana this gives you a tiny glint of insight :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

"It's hot as shit outside," Changbin says taking off his jacket, "Don't know why I wore this devil's clothing."

Felix closes the door behind the complaining boy, "Not _my _fault you decided to wear a jacket in the middle of summer." he shrugs.

Changbin turns around, "It's called suffering for the way you want to look."

Felix who's still by the door raises his eyebrows, "Oh, right." He says sarcastically.

Usually conversation came easily between the two, but the Australian's nerves have killed any conversational skills he might have had. It was getting awkward faster than he could come up with conversation topics. "Oh, uh, you want some water?" The Australian offers.

Changbin nods and follows Felix to the kitchen where he's taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. When the Aussie turns to give his friend the water, he notices him looking around his house. It dawns on him this is the first time he's come over to his house, usually they met up at the older's apartment. Maybe he should have cleaned some more.

Changbin takes the water with a small thanks, the Australian isn't really sure what to do. He's stuck between watching him and looking away.

Ultimately, he has no time to think about it because he's watching intently before he even realizes it.

He really didn't mean to. He certainly didn't mean to stare at the way his adams apple bobs as he swallows, and he most definitely didn't mean to continue staring long after he was done drinking.

Felix realizes what he's doing, and of _course_ Changbin is just looking at him with that _stupid_ smirk.

The Australian moves towards the living room, sitting on one end of the couch as the older sits on the other.

_God_, this was awkward, and just to add a little more nerves in the mix, Felix is absolutely _terrified_. Unwelcome thoughts like the possibility of doing something wrong, or his mom coming home 8 hours early, or royally embarrassing himself, are scaring the shit out of him.

The dark boy moving next to him makes him look up. He's pulling something out of his pocket. It did not seem like a blunt.

Felix watches him closely as he takes a hit from whatever it is, blowing out the smoke. He was holding a small cylinder with a mouth piece jutting out from the top, it vaguely reminded him of a vape, _was_ it a vape?

When Changbin offers him the device, Felix almost laughs, "Is that a vape?"

This makes Changbin laugh, "No it's a dab pen."

When the Australian still looks confused he explains, "It works the same way as a vape except it uses little concentrates of THC."

Felix raises his eyebrows, "Oh shit, that's dope."

The older chuckles at his surprise, "I figured you wouldn't like the smell, or the smoke."

Felix smiles at this, "How thoughtful of you." he says dryly.

Felix glances at his Changbin's out stretched hand still holding the pen. He's nervous again.

"Lix," Felix looks into the older's eyes, if he didn't know any better it might have seemed like he cared. The Australian knew better though.

"You don't need to be nervous,"Changbin cups his cheek like the previous night, "it's going to be okay."

Felix realizes how the boy beside him has slowly migrated to his side of the couch. God damn Seo Changbin, he even looks good up close, that's really just unfair.

Felix searches his face, looking for a trace of hesitation, or a sign he really shouldn't be doing this.

The Australian closes his eyes and takes in a breath, "You're right, I'm being stupid."

"You'll never be stupid Lee Felix, just take a damn hit." This makes the Aussie laugh, leave it to Changbin to make him completely forget his worries.

When the older hands it over, it feels heavy in his hand, he stares at it for a second, and suddenly it dawns on him, he has no idea how to use it. "How do I-" he's stops, he's embarrassed.

Despite Changbin's detailed instruction, the Aussie still couldn't bring himself to do it.

The older must have noticed this, "Here I'll hold it, all you have to do is breathe in, hold it in your lungs for a sec, and breath out."

Felix scoots even closer to his friend, shoulders facing him, "I can do that."

Changbin holds the pen facing the Australian, thumb poised over the button. "You ready?" Felix just nods, laughing slightly at how dramatic all of this is.

"Yeah, I think so."

Felix leans forward and wraps his lips around the mouth piece. He looked up searching for reassurance but when he locked eyes with the older, he only found that he couldn't look away.

Breathing in the substance, he could see the intense look in the olders eyes, he was staring just as hard. Albeit, he was in a very compromising position, but god _damn_ if his stare didn't make him weak.

Felix pulls away, searching the boy's face. Changbin then puts down the pen, leaning closer than ever, lips centimeters away.

"_Hold_." His tone was different than before, he wasn't talking him through it, _telling_ he was him.

"_Breathe out_." Changbin places a hand on the back of Felix's neck, stroking the little hairs there, as the Australian breathes the smoke out right into the dark boy's face.

"Good." He smirks and pulls away, he knows the tension he's created, he _knows_.

As great as it was, it's short lived, as soon as the Australian tries to take a breath of fresh air, he's thrown into a coughing fit.

Changbin chuckles, "Yeah, you're gonna do that for a little bit."

—

"I really never thought I would say this," Felix says looking at the boy next to him, "but I am really not feeling anything."

After the incident, both boys took a few more hits each, of course, ignoring Changbin's actions from earlier and haven't moved since.

Changbin rolls his eyes, "Just give it a minute."

Felix gets up to go to the open kitchen, "I have never been known to be a patient man, my dear trash bin."

Changbin scoffs at the name calling while the Aussie grabs a water bottle out from the fridge, taking a big gulp.

Putting the water down, Felix suddenly feels _it_. It's almost as if a weight just fell on him, it came out of no where. He felt slow, for lack of a better term. It was like his brain was working before his body, and by the time his body caught up, he had forgotten what it was he wanted to do.

And it was _very funny_.

He started out giggling, he distantly hears Changbin throwing out a 'what?' in response to the outburst. Soon the giggling is full blown laughing so hard he can't breathe. He's _rolling_.

Changbin has now turned in his seat smiling lazily at the dying boy in the kitchen, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Felix takes his water with him to the couch, crashing into it, still laughing with his whole body, "It-" Felix can't stop laughing enough to explain, eyes scrunching up, "It hit me," he takes a fortifying breath before he continues, "It hit me and," he giggles, "It was just really funny."

Changbin lets out a giggle as well, maybe it was the absurdity of the situation, or maybe it was Felix's infectious laughter, either way now both of the boys are laughing for no reason.

"Like," Felix still can't finish his sentences, "the realization, that it was _really hitting me _was so funny." Felix is clutching his stomach, it's starting to cramp now.

After a couple more minutes of laughter, they start to calm down, "Okay, are you done?"

Felix turns to him smiling lazily, "Don't say anything, you might jinx it."

Changbin hums, "You're right, we wouldn't want that."

Felix finds himself doing the one thing that seemed very cliche, and for what seemed like a very long time. He couldn't stop staring at his hands and moving them around in different ways, "I don't think I can feel my fingers."

The older shakes his head, eyes closed, "You're over exaggerating, you're fine."

Felix tips over, (what can he say, he's tired) head landing on his friends lap. Changbin, almost reactionary, threads his fingers through his hair playing with the locks softly. Time felt like it was moving so slow, but at the same time moving so fast, he couldn't keep up.

"Would it be a waste if I fell asleep while we're high?" Felix says on the borderline of dosing off.

"Hm, not at all, sleeping while you're high makes you sleep like a baby."

"But I shouldn't because then I won't be awake for my first high." The Australian says pouting.

"It's up to you Lixxie."

The younger suddenly sits up stretching, "C'mon trash can, lets take a walk to my room to wake up." Changbin simply raises a hand gesturing for the younger to help him off the couch.

Lugging the muscular boy by the arm, he's a lot heavier then he remembered. They walk down the hall leading to Felix's room, the younger's hands still wrapped around his friend's biceps.

"Changbin you're biceps are legendary." He says with a lazy thumbs up.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you like them." Changbin says smirk clear in his tone as he flexes not so subtly.

When they finally enter his bedroom, instead of heading to the bed, Felix finds the nearest wall and slides down it, sitting on the floor. The older takes a seat next to him smiling at the way his friend is acting. Felix turns to him pouting, he has a sinking feeling.

"Changbin hyung," the dark boy hums in response, "I have a bad feeling I'm more high than you." The pouting boy is giving the older puppy eyes, his heart is aching.

The older strokes Felix's head and then brushes a stray hair from his forehead, "I just have a stronger tolerance than you, it's not your fault," Then he smirks, "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it."

The younger scoffs and hits him, "This is definitely not what I expected, but it's nice."

Changbin hums, "I guess it never is."

Felix rests his head on the boy's shoulder, he's not sure for how long, playing with the older's fingers.

A little later the Australian sits up looking confidently at the boy sitting next to him, "I think I have a better handling on things now," he says, "When I asked Minho what smoking was-", Felix slaps a hand around his mouth, Changbin takes his hand away, "I know, he told me."

The Australian crosses his arms, pouting, "Snitch."

The older chuckles, "Continue, please."

"Well, when I asked Minho and Jisung what it was like, they told me there was the initial high, which was very weird by the way," Changbin laughs at that, "but then there's this calm chill part at the end, I think that's what this is."

"And how would you rate your experience?" The older asks studying the boy's profile, "Hm, 10 out of 10."

The older smirks, "Would do it again?" Felix turns to his friend smiling knowingly. He knew what he was asking, this was an offer.

It was Felix's turn to smirk, glint in his eyes, "Maybe."

"Hm good," Changbin says as he looks away to look around the room, "Man, I need to get laid."

The first time the Australian had heard something like that from his friend he did a double take, but that was when he was practically a baby. Senior year and freshman year are two very different experiences. Felix still almost chokes when the older mentions sex, but he's learned to stay calm and act cool. "Oh yeah, me too."

Changbin smirks and turns to his right to look at the Aussie's embarrassed expression chuckling, "I think I might call Yeji again, Jesus she's freaky." He hits Felix on the shoulder in a playful way.

The Australian didn't like that. He tried to act happy for him, force a smile. He wasn't sure why, but him talking about this _random_ girl and how freaky she was, it didn't sit right with him. Not only was it locker room talk, which Felix absolutely _hates_, but, why _her? _Why does she get all the attention? It's not like he's jealous, he's just, miffed. Felix decides that he's solely upset because his _friend_ is talking about someone else while _they’re together_. That's just rude, that's all. Despite this the Aussie feels the need to draw the attention back on him, and despite _strange _his methods, it seems to work.

"I think I have a choking kink." Felix stares forward and refuses the look at the boy next to him.

What the _fuck_ kind of topic changer was that.

You either just made him hate you, or made it awkward.

Judging by the silence, the Australian assumes that the older is weirded out, or shocked by his confession.

"That's hot."

This was unexpected, but it was appreciated.

Felix turns to look at him, he's pleasantly surprised, he lets out a breath after unknowingly holding it, "Yeah?"

"Mm, definitely." His eyes are intense, filled with what he can only imagine is detailed imagery of said activity. Felix watches his eyes trace down his neck, looking at every curve and bob of his adams apple. He watches Changbin bring a hesitant hand up to rest on his shoulder, thumb brushing up on his exposed collar bone, making him shiver.

If Changbin wasn't choking the younger, the tension in the air definitely was. Felix wants to say something, but he has no idea what that something is.

The older continues to brush the Australian's collar bone lightly, "You know, everything is more sensitive when you're high."

Changbin's thumb creeps farther up on the next stroke, pushing slightly. Felix's breath hitches, he almost can't respond, but he goes for a simple and quiet 'really?'.

The older hums, suddenly Changbin's whole hand makes its way up the front of his neck, securing itself nicely under his chin. He leans towards his ear, whispering, "But this would still feel just as good if you were sober, wouldn't Lix?"

The Australian can only whimper in response, the dark boy then leans back to look at the sight in front of him, "So pretty."

When the older's eyes flicker to his lips, Felix knows what's happening, it's just not processing yet. All he knows is that he loves this, loves his hand around his neck, loves giving up control, loves _this Changbin_.

The Australian gasps as the older pulls him forward by his throat, immediately kissing his lips roughly. It's slow and it's intense, but it's hot.

How _very _Changbin of him.

Suddenly the older is licking hotly into the younger's mouth, who gladly opens for him. There's no way he's fighting this.

Changbin’s hand leaves Felix's neck, only to pull ghe younger’s hips to straddle his lap. The Aussie wraps his arms around the older's neck and presses himself to Changbin, not wanting any space between them. The older's hand roam over the younger's back and waist, making their way down to grip his ass, eliciting a breathy timid moan from the Aussie.

This breaks Felix out of whatever lustful trance he's in. What the _fuck_ is he doing. This is his _best friend_.

The Australian hesitantly pulls away, Changbin biting his lip lightly in the process making Felix's breath hitch. He leans his forehead against the dark boy's with his eyes scrunched up, breathing deeply and catching his breath, "Can we stop here?"

"Yeah, of course." The older responds, hands resting on the younger's hips.

Felix smiles, as much of a fuck boy Changbin is, he didn't quite expect this kindness and softness in response to a situation like this.

For a few moments they just stare into each other's eyes, whatever possessed them in that moment, they're not sure, but neither want to withdraw first.

The Australian leans back, hands still on the older's shoulders, "What the fuck are we doing?" He says with a laugh.

Changbin chuckles, "I have no idea," he raises his eyebrows suggestively, "But it was fun." Felix rolls his eyes looking at the soft smile resting on the boy's face, it was cute.

The older taps the Aussies thigh, "C'mon, that nap sounds really good right now." Felix hums in response getting off the ground and moving to the bed.

Changbin lays down first and opens his arms wide for him, Felix raises his eyebrows, "Wow, the big bad Changbin secretly has a thing for cuddles." The boy on the bed grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at him, "My offer is about to be revoked." He says feigning anger.

The Australian giggles and gives in, resting his head on the short boy's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his middle. Changbin slowly brushes through the younger's hair, lulling both of them to sleep.

—

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

Felix woke up unwrapping his arms from the warm boy. He still felt half asleep, trying to turn around to look at his alarm clock without waking up the sleeping boy next to him.

3:11 am

"Jesus Christ!" He's fully awake now, "Changbin, bro, wake up." The Aussie says, pushing the boy sleeping on his arm.

"What the _fuck, Lix_?" The grumpy boy says, rubbing his eyes.

Felix gets up and starts to pull the boy out of bed urgently, "You have to leave _now_."

Changbin stands up slowly with the Australian and puts his hands on the worried boy's shoulders, "Calm down speed racer, why are you so shaky?"

"My mom got off of work like ten minutes ago! You can't be here! She can't know!" The younger whisper yells as he starts to push him out the door.

"Shit, okay." Changbin rushes down the hall towards the couch, pocketing his dap pen and wallet, Felix close behind.

"Shoes!" Felix whisper yells, looking around the living room for them.

The older is standing with his car keys in hand and shoes on, when the younger looks up.

"Oh, good." He lets out a breath making his way to the door.

Changbin smiles softly at the flustered boy walking over. When he's standing in front of him, the Australian is still shaking with nerves.

The older cups the Aussie's cheek with one hand and hold his hip with the other, trying to steady him, "Hey, it's okay, she's still got a good 10 minutes before she even hits the neighborhood, the hospital is far, calm down."

Felix takes a fortifying breath and looks into his friend's eyes for comfort. "I never lie to my mom, we don't do that, I tell her everything, she would be so disappointed."

Rather then worrying him further with words, Changbin leans in to give him a comforting peck, "It's gonna be okay."

Felix is touched, for lack of better words, never has he seen the dark boy so I’m _soft_. He can't help but smile at his actions.

It's still dark in the house, only moon light from the windows is illuminating the room, but Felix can still see every perfect feature on the boy's face. He looks at his lips, reminded of the night before, before he can stop himself he's capturing the older's lips again.

This one is just as slow, but much more yearning, neither want to leave, nor do they want the kiss to end. When they pull away Felix laughs,

"This is fucking crazy."

Changbin chuckles, "Yes, yes it is."

Felix knows he needs to leave, but Jesus, it's like he can't bring himself to push away. They're like fucking magnets.

"I should go."

"Hm, you should."

"That would require you to let go."

Felix blushes, finally noticing his strong grip on the older's shoulders, "Shit, sorry." The flushed boy says letting go.

Changbin steals one last longing peck before finally taking his hands off the younger and opening the door slightly, "Bye, Lix."

"Bye, Binnie."

—

When Felix's mom comes home, the boy is still laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He can't seem to wrap his head around the downright absurdity that was the night events.

When his mom makes his way to his room, he pretends to be asleep, the last thing he wants to do is worry his mom. But he is comforted by the kiss on the forehead that is always given when she has the night shift. Not always is he awake at 3, but on nights like this, he's almost glad to be awake.

Soon, Felix finds dreaming about Changbin is just as great, if not better, as thinking about him.

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
> Oof this chapter is so cute, I don’t know if I could have made it anymore cliche, but like they are so in love :’)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also tell me what you think if you want, I always appreciate that.

When Felix's mom wakes up the next morning, he's perched on a stool sat at the counter doing his home work quietly. He had already prepared a nice meal for her and cleaned up and was currently waiting for their Saturday morning routine to begin.

With his mom's late shifts at the hospital they rarely got to see each other. When she was home, he was at school and vice versa. So as tradition, every Saturday morning Felix and his mom would eat brunch together and catch up before she would have to leave again at 5pm.

When the Australian's mom reaches the kitchen she heads straight for the coffee maker, not even greeting her son.

"Well good morning to you too." Felix says with a light laugh.

It was a running joke (ironically) that you did _not_ make jokes with Mom before she had coffee. Of course she did not appreciate that.

As she pours her cup of coffee she turns to the younger, scowl on her face, it was obviously not a very good morning.

Felix chuckles at his mom's discontent, "Food's in the microwave." This makes her smile from ear to ear and do a happy dance, "You are the best son a mother could ask for, you know that?" The Australian only shakes his head, smiling, trying to refocus on his math homework while his mom settles with her food.

When she is situated he speaks up, "So I'm assuming it was a rough night at the hospital?" This makes her groan audibly, "You have absolutely no idea." She takes a bite and continues to talk with her mouth full (what can they say they don't have time for manners in this house), "This lady, _insisted _I didn't know how to do _my_ job." She says pointing to herself with her fork. Felix simply hums, letting her continue her rant.

"These rich white women who think everything they do was approved by god, will be the end of me, because you know," Felix's mom turns to him, "That's the next option if trying to get me fired doesn't work out for them."

Felix laughs, there was always a story to be told at Saturday brunch, and it was always funniest told by his mom.

"To make matters worse, I have to go in early today and hopefully get some over time so we can pay all the bills before the end of the month." Felix suddenly has a concerned look on his face, "Mom, it's Saturday, plus you already know how I feel about these 10 hour shifts."

"I know, I know, but it's okay, Lix, I'll have Monday and Tuesday to recuperate." His mom says stroking her son's shoulder soothingly.

Felix smiles lightly, "You're right."

Then it's his mom's turn to be surprised, "Never have you once agreed with me on something like this so quickly, are you okay?" She says as she puts a hand to Felix's forehead, checking his temperature.

The boy seats her hand away, "All I'm saying is you're right, there's always tomorrow."

Mrs. Lee is physically taken aback, "Jesus, did Pinterest throw up on you?"

Felix rolls his eyes, "Can't I be in a happy mood?" He pretends to be busy with his Calculus homework again.

Then his mom wiggles her eyebrows, teasing smile sat evilly on her face, "Does this maybe have to do with a _boy_?" She says dragging out the last word.

The Australian flushes, writing harder with his pencil, "Have you talked to Dad recently? I heard him and Jiwoo went to an ultrasound for the baby."

His mom laughs loudly, "Oh my god, you are _so bad_ at changing the subject!"

The Aussie blushes even harder, "I'm not changing the subject, it was a genuine question, her due date is soon.", he can't even look his mom in the eyes.

"This is totally about a boy," her mouth is actually open in shock, "I can't believe you, _Lee Felix_ changing the subject to avoid talking about a mystery boy." Clearly, Felix's mom finds this _very_ amusing.

"Mom there is no mystery boy!" The Australian says exasperated.

Mrs. Lee leans forward, chin resting on her hands, "Ooh, so I know him." She teases, shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Mom!" Felix gets up to put his math homework away (which he has now given up on), his mom following.

"Is it Chan? Oh my god, it's totally Chan!" Felix stops, appalled, "Gross mom, Chan is my best friend."

"Well how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? I can only make assumptions, which you clearly don't like." Felix sighs, he really wasn't ready to tell her about Changbin, even he himself didn't want to admit it.

The Australian shifts around, clearly accepting defeat, "I really don't want to get your hopes up Mom, it's way too early to tell, it's new."

"Like, very new?" His mom says, eyebrows rasied, "Like, at least give me 24 hours to think about it new."

Mrs. Lee gasps, "Really? It happened last night?"

"Yes mom, that's what was implied." The Aussie says dryly.

His mom hits him on the shoulder, "Yah, don't sass me."

Then she smiles, "Did you kiss?"

Felix blushes fiercely, "Mom!"

She hums, "That's a yes." She’s smiling, she won. It is always a rare occasion when she does not.

Felix, begging for a change in topic, speaks up, "Don't you have a job you need to get ready for?" His mom gives him a killer glare, "I could be getting ready for your funeral as well, don't rule that option out," she smiles all fake nice, "you could die unexplainably in the next couple of minutes, how tragic."

Felix smiles sweetly, wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders, "You love me, you would never."

His mom unwraps the arm from her shoulders walking towards the bathroom to take a shower, "Hm, I'm debating between saying 'Never say never' and 'Famous last words'."

Felix laughs, "Both equally good options." He yells down the hallway, "Also Chan is probably coming over later!"

"Okay, just as long as you guys promise not to burn down the house while I'm at work!" She yells back, turning on the shower.

"Your wish is my command!"

—

"There's no way," Chan says, appalled, "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious." Felix says perfectly calm.

Chan leans back on the couch, mouth open in shock, "Who puts ice in milk?"

Felix shakes his head, "That's what I said, I had my cup of ice and I was taking out the milk to get to the tea behind it. Then my uncle came up behind me and says you do that too?"

Chan scoffs, still flabbergasted, "In reference to putting ice in milk?"

Felix quickly nods his head, "Yep, he says it was never cold enough."

Chan gets up and shakes his head, "I'm gonna need to talk to this man."

Felix follows Chan to the kitchen, leaning on the counter, "So how was your date?" The younger says, dragging out the last word.

Chan blushes fiercely, pouring himself a glass of iced tea, "I thought you were completely against this idea."

Felix sighs, accepting defeat, "Well, Woojin seemed so excited about it I figured I could give my approval." Suddenly, the younger pushes a finger into his friend's chest, "But if you even think about hurting him, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

Chan fake gasps, "I though I was your best friend, how easily am I replaced."

Felix giggles, "You are, you're just the one who decided to go and date _my _friend."

Chan puts an offended hand on his chest, "How do you know we weren't friends before I asked him out on a date?", accusatory look on his face.

"Oh please, you knew your intentions the moment you saw the broad shoulders on that boy." Felix smiles, proud of himself, he won.

The older shakes his head, "Touché."

"Okay, now will you please tell me how your date went?" Felix drastically changes from his smug look to his puppy eyes, he knows how to get what he wants.

Chan drags the younger over to the couch, excited, forgetting about his tea, "It was really sweet, we went out to dinner, and we walked around downtown and we just talked. It sounds like it would be boring but, he's so much different than any other person I've been with. It was the best date I've ever been on." The older is gushing, it's almost sickening how love struck he looks.

Felix coos at the boy blushing in front of him, "Channie is all grown up now~" he says as he pinches his cheeks.

Then Chan flushes, smiling shyly, "And at the end when he was dropping me off, I kissed him on the cheek."

Felix punches him on the shoulder playfully, "Oh my god, when did you become so soft? That's so pure." Then the younger pouts, "I want that." He leans back on the couch crossing his arms.

The older ruffles Felix's hair, "You'll find someone, you just have to wait, you're only a senior in high school."

Felix looks at Chan quickly, "Exactly, I'm a senior in high school, I'm supposed to have done so many things already as a young teen, I'm so behind."

Chan's phone buzzes while he's talking, "How do you manage to be stressed out about everything, you can't rush these things, it's not a grade." Chan looks at his text messages as Felix responds.

"You don't know that, what if I'm having my stand off with god and he tells me I failed my teenager test because I never went to parties or on dates or drank or took dru-" Felix stops, he almost forgot one of the key components of the previous nights events. He was so caught up in Changbin's kissing antics that he almost forgot that he was high all night. His face translates as confusion to the older.

"Drugs. Took drugs." Chan helps him out.

Felix looks up at the Aussie in front of him, "Oh right, yeah." He doesn't feel like correcting him.

"By the way, Changbin texted that he's almost here." Chan mentions casually.

Felix stands him abruptly, "He's what?"

The older realizes, "Oh yeah, I mentioned I was coming over today and he said he wanted to come too."

Felix looks off towards the window, borderline frustration dotting his expression, "Of course he did."

Chan has a look on his face as if to say it was obvious, "Yeah, because he's our best friend, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, everything is absolutely fine."

—

Not long after Felix is done having a heart attack the door bell rings. Felix draws in his courage and walks swiftly to the front door. He opens the door like ripping off a bandage greeting the dark boy curtly, "Hi Changbin-" the Australian stops, stood in front of him is a flustered Seungmin holding 4 very heavy looking binders, clearly struggling, "I think you have me confused with a much shorter man child," Felix is at a loss for words, "Could you please let me in before I drop all my samples at your front door?" The Australian wordlessly opens the door shocked expression on his face.

As Seungmin is organizing his binders over the coffee table, Chan walks to the shocked boy of the front door, "We're you planning on him coming?"

Felix shakes his head slowly, "Not at all." A realization snaps the younger out of his trance, "Do you know how bad this is?" Chan shakes his head confused.

Felix rolls his eyes at his friend's ignorance, "Seungmin and Changbin are not exactly fond of each other."

Chan waves a hand in dismissal, "It's fine they'll live, I'll keep them separated."

The younger groans, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "Everything is going wrong today."

The olde laughs, "I think your being slightly dramatic, the only thing wrong is the possible pissing match between Seungmin and Changbin."

Felix shakes his head looking at the cheery boy by the coffee table, "You wouldn't understand."

Chan's brow furrows, "Why wouldn't I understand?" Felix is already walking away, choosing to ignore his question.

Felix hesitantly approaches the organizing boy while Chan goes to the kitchen, "Hey Seungmin, just curious, how did you know I was home?"

The younger doesn't even look up from the pictures and magazines he's spreading out, "Your location was on on Snapchat, you should turn that off, that's how people get murdered."

"I-", Felix isn't sure if he's more surprised by the creepiness of the context or the casualness of the statement. Instead of responding, Felix sits down next to the younger, examining the many things decorating the coffee table.

"So what's all this?" Felix asks curiously, "This my friend, is preparations for your birthday party." Seungmin says excitedly.

Felix deeply frowns, of course, "Minnie, you know I don't even want this party." He turns to look at the magazine cut outs and color samples, "You're acting like this is my wedding." The Australian says exasperated.

He can hear Chan trying to stifle his laughter from the kitchen, Seungmin glares at his friend, "This is your _eighteenth birthday_, Felix."

The older rolls his eyes, "I know, I've heard."

"I'm just trying to give you a good party, one that will be memorable and you won't regret later in life." Felix sighs, there's no way he's getting out of this, if there's one person more stubborn than his mom, it's Seungmin.

"Fine."

Seungmin claps excitedly like a child, "Yay! Now I've already taken care of the guest list, because we know how that would go if you had your way, I just have some color and decoration choices for you to chose from."

The door bell rings, Felix sees Chan perk up, ready to get it for the younger, but Felix gets up faster than light, "I got it!" As much as he didn't want to face Seo Changbin right now, he also didn't want to keep sitting with the talking birthday balloon they call Kim Seungmin.

He tries to do a take two of the previous greeting, this time succeeding, "Hey Changbin." The older simply smiles at the boy, "Hey Lix," just the nickname, which he has been called for years, melts the younger's heart slightly. Maybe he was blushing, who could tell?

Changbin looks inside only slightly, looking for someone by the door and pulls Felix outside by the wrist. He promptly places a peck on the younger's lips, he was going to have to get used to that.

"What was that for?" Felix says slightly in shock.

Changbin smiles lazily, "Just because I wanted to."

Felix giggles and shakes his head, he feels like he's in middle school again, "You know we can't do that in front of them, right?"

Changbin raises his eyebrows, "Them?"

Felix sighs, "Yes, them."

The older smirks, "I guess I'll have to control myself then, won't I?" He says, giving the Aussie a quick peck.

Felix smiles dazed, "Guess you'll have to get it all out of your system."

Changbin smiles at the suggestion, taking the younger's face into his hands. This kiss is deeper, like they missed each other, like they hadn't kissed for weeks instead of less than 24 hours ago. Felix sighs into the kiss, he didn't know when this became normal, but he certainly could get used to it. The Australian smiles into the kiss, leaning his forehead on the older's, "Is it all gone?" the younger asks quietly.

Changbin feigns deep thought, "Hm," he gives the Aussie one last peck, "Now I am."

Felix giggles, "Okay, you sure?"

The older kisses him three more time for good measure, "I'm very sure." He spins the Australian around and pushes him lightly with a hand on the small of his back, entering the house, both boys with huge smiles on their faces.

Felix is still blushing from the action when Changbin notices Seungmin sitting on the couch. The dark boy turns to Felix and whispers loud enough for the dandy boy to hear, "You didn't tell me demon spawn was coming." You can hear Seungmin dramatically gasping from his spot at the coffee table and Chan laughing at the ridiculousness that was this situation from the kitchen.

Felix gives Changbin a disapproving look, poking a finger at the older's chest, "Last time I checked, you didn't even have the decency to tell me you were coming," He turns to Seungmin, "neither did you."

The Australian drags Changbin by the wrist to sit with him next to the party planner, "So both of you are just going to have to put up with each other." Felix looks over the kitchen, "You too Chan, you're not hiding out in there all day."

Changbin attempts to greet Seungmin on the other side of Felix, nodding to him, "Seungmin."

Said boy looks at him with distaste, "Changbin."

Felix rolls his eyes at the high schoolers, arguing like a couple of 7th graders, "Okay Minnie, what's first?"

The dandy boy suddenly brightens up, looking like an excited puppy.

"I'm glad you asked,”

—

"Okay well as much as I would love to go through _another binder_," Chan says standing up and stretching, "I'm going to go home where there are no samples, and no party magazines."

Changbin stands up, spotting an opportunity to run, "I'm gonna go too, I got, uh, things to do."

Felix gives him an unimpressed look, "Sure you do." He stands up to walk the two boys out when Seungmin speaks up, "I think I have all the information I need, you're party is going to be the best one all year, except for mine, sorry."

Felix puts on a fake pout, "Oh no, can't you tell how disappointed I am?"

"Whatever," Seungmin gives the Aussie a hug, "Bye loser." He picks up his binders and walks past Changbin, without even acknowledging him. "Bye Chan, good seeing you." Before the boys know it, he's walking out the door and disappearing into his car.

"Well, that was," Felix starts,

"Eventful." Chan finishes for him.

The three of them walk to the front door, the oldest giving Felix a hug, "I'll see you Monday,"

he turns to Changbin, giving him a bro hug, "Bye, Trash Bin."

The dark boy pretends like he's going to hit the older, smiling teasingly.

When Chan is gone, Changbin immediately turns to Felix smile evident on his face.

He pulls the Australian forward with his hands, holding them while giving him a passionate kiss, "When can we hang out again?"

Felix smiles at the eager boy, "Whenever."

The older wraps the younger's arms around his shoulders, rocking back and forth slightly, "How about tomorrow?"

The Aussie giggles, "What is it about this weekend that has made us manage to see each other every day of it?"

Changbin grins at this, "It's probably just the universe noticing just how badly I want to be around you."

Felix hums, "Oh really? You want to be around me? That badly?"

The older pecks his cheek sweetly, "Well not if you're gonna get a big head." He smiles teasingly.

The Australian laughs, "Then I'll avoid that," the younger glances towards the door they're standing in front of, "Will prolonging our goodbyes by the door so we don't have to leave each other be our always?"

Changbin chuckles, "I'm afraid so."

Felix simply pouts in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo
> 
> This chapter is literally so sweet :’)
> 
> They’re so sweet I feel bad for what’s coming ://
> 
> n e ways, enjoy :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated;)

When Felix pulled up to Changbin's apartment complex he looked around, usually when Felix picked the older up from here he never actually got out of his car. The boy had called him earlier saying he was planning on being a gentleman and picking the younger up, but he couldn't find his wallet.

As a result, Felix is now at acorn apartment complexes, in the worse off part of town. The complex was in a U shape, with old cars with trash bags and cardboard for windows filling the parking lot in the middle. The walls were grimy bricks, but many tried putting potted plants outside their doors to brighten it up. To be frank, no one zoned for their school was particularly well off, but Felix was considered lucky to have a house and to usually pay his bills on time.

The door to Changbin's apartment that faced the parking lot looked like what used to be a screen door but was covered up by some shiny insulation. He had mentioned earlier on the phone that the door was broken, to actually get inside he would have to walk around the building to the side facing the street to use the front door there. Felix could tell this was a hard subject for him when he had to explain this, he didn't like the fact that he was poor, and he certainly didn't like having to talk about it.

Changbin was just one of those people who doesn't open up, there were things you knew about him if you were friends, but you usually didn't find out because he told you. Felix knew that Changbin's dad had died, he couldn't tell you how, but he knew. The Australian was touched that sometimes the older would tell him about his memories with him. It was tough on him, he had a stagnant relationship with his mother and his father was his best friend. Felix is pretty sure he passed when Changbin was young, but he can only imagine he will be dealing with those scars for a long time.

Knocking on the door, Felix sees the wilting plant by the door, poor little guy. Suddenly the door opens quickly and Felix is dragged in by the wrist.

Felix is still shocked when Changbin steals a kiss, "Sorry to make you come here, but I absolutely cannot find my wallet." Changbin moves away towards the couch to search through the cushions. He's wearing a black baseball cap and a _tight_ black t-shirt, and Jesus he's not even flexing, he's just that big.

Felix ogles Changbin's biceps briefly then moving to his spot by the couch, "Do you need help?" The older looks up as he fixes the messed up cushions, smiling sweetly at the Aussie, "Yes, please."

Felix makes his way to Changbin's room looking around his messy room, "No wonder you can't find anything, your room is a mess."

Changbin placing a hand on the small of the Australian's back as he walks past, "Well I wasn't exactly planning on you seeing my room just yet." He says as he winks.

Felix blushes, "How smooth." He shakes his head as he looks through the things decorating the shelves on the wall, still searching for the wallet. Changbin laughs, "Yes because I get all potential guys or girls hooked with that line."

Felix laughs loudly, then he spots it, he snatches it up and thrusts it in the air in victory, "Ah! I found it!" Changbin spins around, huge smile on his face, "Oh my god, you're the best."

The older picks him up in a hug and spins him around, "Have I mentioned that you're the best?" Felix drops the wallet on the bed and cups Changbin's cheeks, giving him a sweet peck, "Maybe a few times." Changbin smiles as he leans in for another kiss, more passionate this time, sighing into the kiss.

He puts the Australian down, "Okay, we got places to go." Felix raises his eyebrows, "We do?" Changbin grabs three important things, his keys, his wallet and the Australian's hand, dragging him outside to his truck.

Climbing in the old car, Felix is excited, if there was one thing he wasn't expecting, it was a surprise outing arranged by _Changbin_, of all people.

"So where exactly are we going?" Felix says bouncing in his seat, angelic smile blessing his face.

Changbin puts the car into drive, smirking "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Touché."

—

“Is this Mrs.Kim’s antique shop?” Felix says as steps out of the truck.

Changbin smiles, “Possibly.”

Mrs.Kim’s antique shop was known around town for a couple reasons. One, Mrs.Kim was quite possibly crazy. Two, her antiques lined the walls, stacked so precariously high that it is amazing that something hasn’t fallen on someone’s head. Three, the path ways through her wares were so winding that it could almost substitute as a maze. But of all places Changbin could go, why here?

Both boys spot Mrs.Kim near the entrance as they walk in, bowing and greeting her politely.

“I have a long history in this place.” Felix looks at the older who’s looking around, he could sense that Changbin was experiencing some nostalgia from whatever memories he had here. Felix laughs, “What place does this serve as other than an avalanche hazard?”

Changbin chuckles, “You would be amazed by the uses,” the older stops and looks ahead with a sad smile, not meeting the younger’s eyes, “Me and my Dad used to come her a lot.”

Felix is almost shocked. Not only was he mentioning his dad with him (which was a rare occurrence in itself), but the older had taken him to the same place that held precious memories of him. He was sharing something so incredibly important right now, with _Felix_. At first the Australian isn’t sure what to say, he’s touched and shocked and overall, honored.

“What did you guys do?” If this was an uncomfortable topic for the older, he didn’t let it show, he just smiled mischievously at the Aussie, “Let me show you.”

Changbin proceeds to walk over to the nearest antique store ware, which happens to be a bust of someone clearly important enough to have their own sculpture but not enough to be recognized by anyone years later.

“This sculpture was made a long time ago, his name was,” he paused for a moment, thinking, “Harold Biscuites.”

Felix snorts, “Of all the names you could have picked-“ Changbin shushes him, “I’m telling a very important story, he was simply blessed with an awful name.” The Australian nods trying to stifle his laughter.

“Anyway good old Harry was one day walking about the town when he spots his mate walking around with his lady friend, he said, ‘Mate, wot ya doin with me lady’,”

Felix is crying with laughter, “Why is he Irish all of the sudden??” Felix is gripping onto the older’s shoulder so as to not fall while he doubles over with laughter.

“Shh, so his mate responds, ‘Wasn’t yer lady in the first place mate.’ So they prepare to duel, unfortunately dear Harold got beat up so badly his face was deformed! Turns out, he had scheduled an appointment for this here bust to be made the same day, instead of going through all the hassle of rescheduling he went with it. And that, my friend, is why Harold Biscuites, looks so fucked up in this sculpture.”

Felix needs a few seconds to recover from that one, “I see what you mean,” the Aussie wipes his eyes, “that was gold.”

Changbin grins, proud of himself, “I try.” He pecks Felix on the lips, and then draws back to look at the beaming boy. Eyes light and scrunched up from laughter, angelic smile gracing his face. The light must be hitting him just right again, “You’re beautiful.”

Felix flushes, remembering the night drive, the stop sign, the smirk dancing on the older’s face.

Oh and Changbin calling him beautiful also gets him going as well.

Felix squeaks a shy thank you, turning around jumping around to find a perfect antique.

“Okay, my turn, this chair, is not just any chair.”

—

“That was so much more fun than anticipated.”

Felix is bubbling with joy, he doesn’t want this day to end. Changbin managed to make a trip to the antique store one of the best memories of his life. His charisma is utterly unfair, you can’t have it all Changbin, you’re going to make Felix fall in love with you.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Changbin is as equally smiley as the younger, turning to check on the Aussie every couple seconds, or maybe just go to see his smile again.

Felix is looking out the window when he asks his next question, “So where to next?”

Changbin doesn’t skip a beat, “Home.”

Felix frowns, though he doesn’t want the older to see. It was only 3 in the afternoon, maybe it was wishful thinking to assume they would hang out all day.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Felix was never really good at hiding how he felt. He was feeling so good he didn’t even bother to worry about whether this was a date or not, which normally would be something he would have overthought so much that he was going crazy. But now with the day ending so abruptly it’s safe to assume it’s not.

“Well I’m assuming you want to get changed.”

Felix furrows his eyebrows, not only was he ending their, whatever this is, early, he was insulting his outfit, “Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Changbin not so subtly rakes his eyes down Felix’s body, probably at the risk of everyone on the road at the time, to examine the younger’s outfit, “Actually no, you look fucking adorable today.” Felix scoffs, what was he getting at?

“Okay then can you just explain what the hell you’re talking about?” We all know the Australian has never been known to be a patient man.

“Well usually people going to see the ballet at least put on a button up, maybe even a tie.”

Felix is not dumb, he knows what he’s implying, he simply does not want to believe it,

“You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

“There’s no way. To Firebird? Tonight?” Firebird was Felix’s favorite ballet, Changbin knew this.

Changbin only smirks as he pulls up to a red light, he grabs an envelope from the cup holder and hands it to the younger. When Felix opens it sure enough there’s two tickets to see Firebird at the downtown performance hall.

“How the _fuck _did you get these?” The real question was how he could afford these, but the Aussie assumed this was implied.

“This older guy I work with, him and his wife are fighting right now, so he gave me the tickets that they were going to use tonight at a much lower cost. The seats are very high up, but I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you kidding? You bought tickets to some ballet that you would never want to see in a million years, _for me_, I wouldn’t mind if we were in the cheapest seats in there.” Felix almost wants to cry at the gesture, never has anyone done something like this for him.

However he’s _way _too happy right now to even _think_ about crying.

Changbin rests a hand on Felix’s thigh, rubbing with his thumb in a sweet manner to show his affection while he drives.

The Australian has a realization, “I didn’t know you had a job.”

Changbin’s smile falters, but it’s back almost before you could notice, “Ah, just odd jobs and stuff, nothing permanent.”

Felix is very smart, he knows that there was something more there, but ruining the good mood to interrogate the older about something that probably wasn’t that important, wasn’t worth it. So instead he opts for a safer, more light hearted option, which makes both of them laugh.

“Ooh a working man, how sexy.”

—

“You look stunning.” Changbin looks like a deer in headlights, frozen in Felix’s doorway.

It was 5 and the sun was starting to get lower in the sky, but the performance didn’t start till 6.

Felix was wearing a classic black and white suit that he got for when his dad remarried, he hadn’t found a use for it since.

However if you thought Changbin was awkward, Felix found himself speechless. He was wear black slacks and a black button up (the likeliness of him even owning a blazer was slim to none). The first couple buttons were undone, the sleeves were cuffed, and the sleeves stretched deliciously around the outline of the older’s bicep.

Changbin notices Felix’s staring, “Oh yeah, this is kind of old, it’s a little tight.”

The Australian closes his dry mouth that he was only distantly aware of being open, “Hm, no it’s fine, perfectly fine,” Felix isn’t sure where the next thing comes from, but he can’t stop himself from blurting it out in time, “I think I have a thing for your arms.”

Changbin laughs, “Noted.” He holds the side of Felix’s head while he kisses the younger’s cheek, still laughing slightly. The Aussie just pouts.

The dark boy cups Felix’s cheeks, “You’re cute.”

Felix blushes, he leans in for a peck in response.

“Okay, we’re to be late if we open this can of worms again.”

—

“Oh my _god_, and that thing where she jumped and practically made a circle with her body, that was fucking nuts.”

Changbin thoroughly enjoyed he show.

Felix raises his eyebrows and claps a hand over the excited boy’s mouth, taking a look around at the snobs exiting the performance hall with them who might have been offended by his crude language. And or any little kids.

Felix giggles, “Watch your mouth, I’m going to have to wash it out with soap.”

Changbin smiles mischievously, “Sorry I’m just too excited, that was beyond expectations. Can you do that shi-, _stuff_. Can you do that stuff?”

Felix laughs eyes scrunching up, “Yes Changbin, that’s why I take dance classes.”

The dark boy raises his eyebrows, “Really? The jump too?”

The Australian chuckles, “Yes, the jump too,” the Aussie hits the older on the shoulder, “Hey, fun fact, that jump is appropriately named the Firebird.”

“Wow, I’m learning more from you than my teachers have ever taught me.” It almost sounds sarcastic.

Felix hits Changbin on the shoulder, in retaliation this time, “Shut up.”

Changbin stops in front of the door to the parking garage elevators, “You gotta let me see you dance sometime.”

The Australian smirks, “Hm, maybe, I guess that could happen.”

The younger notices the hold up they’re causing and drags the dark boy inside, “We’re causing traffic.”

Changbin waves it off as they enter the elevator, “Eh, they already think we’re mindless teens who have no idea what we’re talking about.”

Felix smirks evilly, “And they would be right about one of us.”

The elevator opens to their level, revealing rows of cars, Felix swiftly walks out trying to avoid the wrath that Changbin is sure to unleash.

“Oh, I see how it is, come back here Lee Felix!”

—

“Thank you for taking me, today was,” The Australian pauses, looking intensely into Changbin’s eyes, “unreal.”

Felix still wasn’t sure if this was a date. It had all the components of a date, but knowing Changbin, he was probably just over thinking it. Never had he ever had to think about something like this, dates or _Changbin_.

Felix wraps his arms around the older’s neck as he is brought closer by his hips, hands resting there.

“It was my pleasure, you looked so happy the whole day, that’s my favorite you.” Changbin says sweetly.

Felix’s eyes flicker down to the older’s lips and back to his eyes, making a point of smirking. The younger catches the boy’s lips in a slow kiss. The older runs his tongue along the younger’s lip, deepening it. Lots of heavy sighs, lots of slight hair pulling , and lots of lip biting. Changbin rubs soothing circles in the younger’s hips. They both knew the limitations and what the other was ready for.

When they pull away the Australian’s lips are swollen and the dark boy’s hair is ruffled, anyone could tell what they had been doing.

Changbin smiles at the sight in front of him, even in his state the Aussie manages to look cute. They study each other’s faces for a long time, though neither are sure for how long.

Changbin steps away, he’s about to say something probably around the lines of not wanting to leave, when a black truck with at least 6 boys hanging around on it. A couple hanging out the window, a bunch in the back sitting in the open cargo bed, some stuffed in the seats. The older physically whitens, if there was a smile there before it’s long gone.

One of the boys hanging out the window speaks up first, “Hey Changbinnie!” The guy is smiling evilly.

Felix continues looking forward when he whispers to the older lowly, “Do you know these guys?”

Changbin is still semi frozen, “Just some guys I work with, don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”

The dark boy yells out to the boy hanging out the window, “What are _you_ doing on this side of town?”

Another in the cargo bed yells out, “We had a client. Now what are you doing on this side of town? Who is this?”

Felix opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Changbin, “Just a friend.” The Australian looks at the older, he’s shocked. He’s still pale and nervousness is reeling off of him, like he’s been caught doing something bad. What has shocked him the most was the older’s response. This might not have been an official date, but nothing about them this weekend has been anywhere near “just friends”.

He keeps his mouth shut.

The cargo bed boy speaks up again, “So then you wouldn’t mind leaving your little girlfriend.”

The truck roars with laughter, “Ha ha, very funny guys.” Felix must be the only one who can tell how uncomfortable he is.

Changbin claps the younger on the back, keeping his distance, since when were they this _bro_.

The Aussie catches the older’s pleading eyes, he looks regretful, nervous, _scared_. Felix wanted to catch his arm and pull him in for a goodbye kiss, but he got the feeling that wasn’t safe.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

With that Changbin is welcomed into the truck, and they drive off.

“Bye, Binnie.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> I just want to tell you that I love you guys and that I’m so beyond great full for the support you’ve given me so far, so thank you :’)
> 
> n e ways THIS CHAPTER IS SO SAD I didn’t want to do it but I had to oof 
> 
> Please enjoy despite this, it’s gotta get worse before it can get better :’((

There was no way he could have anticipated it, there's no way he could have known, he didn't give him a reason to, and that's unfair.

Walking into school, Felix was blissfully ignorant, happy even.

He had the best weekend of his life.

However the weekend was over.

—

"Oi Felix!" Said Australian turns his head in the direction of the yelling, there was no way Chan was here this early on a school day.

"Is that you? Are my eyes deceiving me?" Felix squints his eyes, pretending to check if it was really Chan or not.

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Felix, has anyone told you that?" The younger walks up to where Chan was leaning near the entrance.

"Maybe a few times." He smirks, flicking the older's shoulder in retaliation for the sarcasm.

Chan holds him arm, pouting like the big baby he is, "Ouchie." He sticks his lip out for dramatic affect.

Felix gasps, "Oh my god, you actually did your hair and wore normal human clothes! You actually look civilized!" he says, feigning shock.

"Shut up, I have places to go after I leave this educational prison." Chan says dragging the younger towards the door.

Felix rolls his eyes, "Mhm like where?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm catching a ride with _you _to Ms.Kim's studio after school so I can see Woojinie." Chan's got a love struck smile on his face, Felix suddenly asks himself if he looks like that talking about Changbin.

Felix shoves the older's shoulder playfully, "So does that mean you guys are officially together?"

"Yup." Chan pops the p at the end, nodding giddily. It's surprising he isn't skipping down the hall by now.

Felix shakes his head smiling, "Ah,, love is in the air."

The curly haired boy laughs, "I know, even Changbin settled down."

Felix stops in his tracks, had Changbin told him? He knew something was going on but he didn't know the older was ready for that kind of commitment yet. He didn't even have the guts to ask him to be his boyfriend before he went around telling people they were together, the nerves on that boy.

Chan chuckles, "I know surprising right? Look at them."

Felix is confused, what does the older mean by _them_?When he looks up, he isn't really sure what he's supposed to think. As promised there's Changbin, looking stunning as ever, arm slung around Hwang Yeji, stunning as ever.

The Australian pales, this isn't right. He feels this tight pit in his stomach, he's almost nauseous. He looks so, _happy_ and they look good together. Surrounded by her friends, laughing, arm around a gorgeous girl.

Who is he to ruin that?

He's just his best friend, and he has no right to be jealous, but god damn he is.

Chan must have noticed the look on the younger's face, "Ah, he must have not told you either. Did he ever mention liking her?"

The younger continues to look at the couple across the hall, he can feel tears welling in his eyes, but he doesn't let them fall. He _refuses_ to cry.

Felix takes in a fortifying breath, sharp and stuttered.

"Yeah, something like that."

—

"Hey Minho, have you seen Chan?" Felix had been debating about approaching the couple for a very long time, seeing as Jisung couldn't seem to detach his face from his boyfriend's. But he had to ask someone, he was supposed to take the Australian with him to dance and he couldn’t exactly do that without said Aussie. The problem was he couldn't find him literally anywhere.

Felix must have made the mistake of going to Chan's last period assuming he was there. Of course he wasn't, he wouldn't be in the place that makes the most amount of sense. So now he's roaming the empty hallways trying to find the lost Australian or someone who knows where he was.

Jisung's eyes are wide, mouth formed in an O, like he didn't realize he was eating Minho's face for everyone to see.

"Uh, no sorry, haven't exactly been paying attention to my surroundings." He giggles his signature laugh, fixing Jisung's messed up hair. The boy just wraps his arms around Minho, hugging him in embarrassment.

Minho perks up, "Ah, there he is, he's with Changbin."

Felix freezes at the name, he had been avoiding him all day. Of fucking course he was with Chan, the one person he was _looking_ for, was with the person he was _running_ from.

When the Australian turns around to see if what Minho said was true, he regrets it. When Changbin catches sight of the Australian he immediately breaks out into a beaming smile, and resisting that smile would be hard.

Felix decides to pretend like nothing is wrong.

The freckled boy forces a small smile, he couldn't be mad at his best friend forever, after all they were _just friends_.

Chan approaches and speaks first, "Sorry Felix, I was looking for you but then I found Changbin and I _had_ to ask about Yeji and why he never said anything about her."

Felix tries to hide the distaste forming on his face, Changbin probably is the only one who notices.

Minho claps the dark boy on the back laughing, "Yeah how'd _you_ end up with a girlfriend? You're the worst when it comes to relationships, can't seem to keep one."

Felix can't help the venom seeping into his words, "Yeah how _did_ you get a girlfriend, Changbin?"

The group is silent, Changbin simply stares at Felix, he has to know what he's feeling.

The older looks down, drawing strength, and looks back at the Australian, "Can we talk?"

The Aussie scoffs, "Sure go ahead, in fact, where's your girlfriend? Maybe she should be here too?"

Changbin only cuts him off, "_Felix_." It was dry, it was curt, but it stopped him, he didn't want to do this here.

Maybe it was the pleading look in his eyes, or maybe it was his own emotions. Lord knows he didn't want to argue in front of their friends like this.

Felix gives Chan his car keys, "Wait in the car, I should be out in a minute."

And so they left.

—

The pair made their way to the empty cafeteria, the tables were folded up, and the lights were off. The room was only lit by the beaming sun coming in through the tiny windows lining the upper part of the walls.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Look Felix," Changbin is cut off by the Australian, "I ask the questions first, then you can explain later."

The dark boy simply nods, hand stuffed in his pockets, "Who were those guys last night?"

Changbin's eyes widen not expecting _this_ question.

"They're just some guys I work with." He crosses him arms, putting up a wall.

Felix scoffs, "I'm not fucking stupid, Changbin. What do you do with a bunch of teenagers that classifies as work?"

Changbin sighs, unfolding his arms and taking the Australian's hands in his, "It's just a family business, left from when my Dad died. Now that I'm 18, I can work for them for a little extra money, it's not permanent, it's just a part of being in the Seo family."

Felix wants to rip his hands away and continue to argue, there's obviously something more there. But something about the older holding his hands softens him, he can't resist. This however does not mean he's not still mad.

"Well what about Yeji? She's like a freshman, you're a senior, isn't that a little weird?" Felix tries to pretend this relationship doesn't bother him in any other way than the age difference.

"Why, you jealous?"The _audacity_ this kid has to _smirk_ in the face of the boy he's done wrong.

Felix simply rolls his eyes in response, "Frankly, yes. You led me on for a whole fucking weekend of kisses and cute dates. If it even was a date! Because you never even told me and I had to sit there and think about that for hours! What if the whole time you thought this was just friendly activity? Or it was just wishful thinking on my part?" Changbin cuts the rambling boy off with a kiss. Felix blinks, looking at the boy in front of him, the _audacity_.

"Look, Yeji is just a cover up, I need those guys I work with off my trail, because they don't know about, you know.." Changbin trails off.

The older had always been very candid about his bisexuality, so the fact that he was hiding it from people was weird, it was like he couldn't even say it.

Changbin looks down at their joined hands, he looks sad, it sparks some sympathy in the Aussie, "They were suspicious about you."

Felix scoffs, "For obvious reasons. Look, those guys are obviously not good if they can't accept the fact that you like guys, you should just quit the job."

Changbin looks up, trying to stay calm, he doesn't want to break in front of the boy, "Its more complicated than that."

Felix opens his mouth to say something along the lines of how he could tell him what was going on, but he felt like he was prying, he didn't like to pry. Instead he asks a question that had been eating at him since this morning.

"Do you like her?" It's quiet, almost a squeak, he looks down, embarrassed that he even had to ask.

Changbin lifts the Australian's face by cupping his cheeks and looking directly in his eyes, "I have no feelings for her whatsoever."

Changbin kisses him, and it's almost like today never happened, like they were still at the antique store or the ballet. Like they were sitting on the ground, high as fuck, not caring about anything but each other.

They pull away, still in their own world, looking into each other's eyes. Changbin sees the pain swirling in the younger's, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never intentionally do that."

Felix smiles sadly, "I know, just," he smooths a thumb across the older's cheekbone, "don't do it again."

Changbin gives him a passionate kiss, he didn't like fighting with Felix, and this was one way to make up for it.

Felix pulls away after a couple minutes, "Hey, I have this, dance banquet thing I have to go to, for my studio, and it's stupid but, I was wondering if you’d be my date." Felix had the feeling that maybe he was forgiving him too quickly, that they needed to discuss this more, that he deserved better than to be a secret. But something about the older's face and his smile and his god damn kisses, made him never want to argue with him again.

Changbin pecks him quickly, smiling brightly,

"It would be my pleasure."

—

Felix is quiet when he enters the car, he isn't really sure how to feel. He made up with Changbin, yes, but that sick feeling in his stomach and the stinging at his eyes hadn't gone away. And he knew it wasn't going to.

He puts his hands on the wheel, and stares forward at the parking lot in front of him. He was trying _so __hard_ to keep it in. Even if everything was "okay" between the two, today was hard. He had to watch the boy he was quickly growing feelings for be with some other girl and will have to continue doing so for who knows how long.

What's really bothering him was that Changbin never said he was going to break up with her. Hell, Felix basically have his blessing to this girl and god _damn_ he wants to cry so bad.

Chan breaks the silence, "Lix, are you okay?"

This is all it takes for Felix to break into a sob.

Chan immediately brings the crying boy to him, holding him as he shakes with sorrow.

When the freckled boy is done he pulls away, sniffling, stuttering breath, whipping his tears violently.

Chan doesn't say anything, he's shocked.

Felix shakes his head, brushing his hair back, fixing his face in the rear view mirror.

Felix chuckles with a sad smile, turning to his friend,

"I just needed to cry."

—

When Felix arrives at the dance studio he immediately walks straight into Woojin's office, not caring if anyone was in there. He was in search of a motherly bear hug, and he knew exactly where to get one. If Woojin was starting to say something, he was cut off by the Australian pulling him into a hug long before he could finish his thought.

"Woojin hyung," Felix is sniffling again, once he starts crying he will continue to do so with any slight sign of affection until he falls asleep that night, "I think I got mixed up in some fucked up shit."

Woojin simply pets the younger's hair, hugging him tighter. When he spots his boyfriend slowly making his way into the office, he mouths a "what's going on?" to him. Chan only shrugs, he knew just as little as he did.

When the Australian pulls away, he wipes his puffy face again, "I'm sorry, hyung."

The oldest wipes a stray tear, "Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry about, what's going on? Are you okay?" Chan comes up behind the

younger, rubbing his back.

"I'm fine, just boy problems, I'd rather not talk about it." Felix is stuck in between telling his friends and being sad or letting it go so he could continue things with Changbin. They had made up, so things have to change right?

Woojin has his worried face on, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think it will be okay." Felix smiles for the first time, he has hope.

Chan from behind starts, "Well he's probably an asshole."

They laughed.

—

"Felix, are you sure you're okay? You're not getting this count at all."

Hyunjin's frustration is understandable, they had gone over the counts for this step about a million times. They were already staying late after class to practice and now it felt like Felix's gloom was taking them back in time to learning the choreo.

Hyunjin sighs, looking at the state the Australian is in, his eyes are bloodshot and he was pale. Most of all he looked distant, his body was here but his mind was somewhere else.

“Let’s stop for today.” Felix only nods, he had been silent most of the day.

Then he speaks up, almost out of nowhere, “Hyunjin, you’ve been with a lot of people, right?”

The dancer chuckles, “You could say that.”

Felix hesitates, “So, if a guy you had been, you know, messing around with, suddenly got a girlfriend, what does that mean?”

Hyunjin thinks for a moment, “I’m gonna need some more context.”

“Well, he kisses you, he takes care of you and he takes you on dates but then seemingly out of nowhere this gang comes and makes him think he needs a girlfriend or he’ll be outed and-“

Hyunjin cuts him off, “I’m gonna stop you right there, he got a beard?” He chuckles, “It’s 2019.”

Felix looks down, “It’s different for people in my area, poorer kids, less open minds, strict families.” Hyunjin is almost shocked by the realization of their class differences, it had never come up in their friendship. He realizes he’s lucky.

Felix is almost seeming mad now, “But the thing is, he has been so open about his bisexuality for all 4 years that I’ve known him. And now this group of guys has him trapped in the closet again!”

Felix’s temper is slowly building, he didn’t even realize when he shifted from a rhetorical situation to using ‘I’ pronouns, “And now I am, as a result, forced into the closet as well. At the same time I have to watch him be all lovey with his fucking fake girlfriend for all the see, while he takes me to empty rooms.”

Hyunjin tries to say something, to stop him, but the younger keeps going, “And yes, this relationship seems to be going anywhere but good, it’s toxic and I recognize that. So this means I should just cut it off with him, which seems all fine and dandy except for the fact that I’m pretty fucking sure I’m falling in love with him.”

Hyunjin opens and closes his mouth, he’s speechless.

Felix finalizes his rant and sits down in the middle of the dance floor, voice calmer this time, “Except really we were never dating, not officially, and I have no say in who he dates.”

The Australian laughs pathetically, “I’m stressing about a boy I’m not even fucking dating.”

He’s laughing now, Hyunjin is stood frozen, he was never really good at comforting people, but he just witnessed the boy on the ground go through at least four different emotions.

Not to mention he’s now laughing maniacally.

“We’ve only been at this for three days,” he’s stopped laughing now, he turns to Hyunjin, it’s dawned on him.

He almost feels stupid, or even angry with himself. He feels like a train wreck, he feels like a crazy person not to mention the timing of this was just absolutely ridiculous. He hadn’t realized it up until now, but it makes so much fucking sense. All of this, all of the tension, all of the looks, _everything_, it’s finally coming to a head.

It just makes so much sense.

Now he just has to say it out loud.

“I must have been falling for a really long fucking time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> Fun fact: I write these 3k word chapters in one day because I’m a crackhead. Some days I’ll wait to “edit” it till the morning so that’s why chapters sometimes take two days, but honestly I don’t know what’s wrong with me.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is drastically different than the last one so you’ll probably enjoy this one much better :))
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated ;)

If Felix was upset at the beginning of the week, there was no way to tell by Thursday. It was like nothing happened, none of his friends could talk to him about, and if they tried he would quickly change the subject.

They weren't entirely sure what was so different about Thursday that made it better, but the Australian knew. The past couple of days, he tried to not let it affect him, not let others see. He was still fighting with himself on whether or not he had a reason to be upset.

But today however, even if he had to watch Yeji and Changbin be together, he had the reminder that tonight he was all his. _This_ was an official date, he had made sure to be clear when asking. The thought made the Australian smile.

Felix waited at the entrance of the school, like every morning this week, so he could see the dark boy. It almost felt better knowing that he got priority over her, and he was the first person he saw.

"Hey beautiful." Changbin snuck up beside the Australian whispering it quickly into the younger's ear.

Felix blushes hard and looks around to see if someone saw, "Hey yourself." Even if he was trying to be sassy, he couldn't help the beaming smile gracing his face.

Changbin laughs and shakes his head, "You're more scared of getting caught than I am." He pokes the boy's sides making him giggle.

Felix starts to hit him in retaliation, "Shut up." He scrunches up his nose trying to look intimidating.

Changbin only grins at the boy, "You're so cute." He clutches his heart like the younger is giving him heart pains.

If you knew where to look, anyone could tell that they were flirting. But no one looked. Changbin has a girlfriend. Mission accomplished then, right?

Felix knew each day the older was getting more and more bold with how he acts with the boy. Yesterday he passed walking down the hall with his arm around Felix's shoulders as a friendly gesture, and today he combined this with whispering sweet things in the boy's ear every once in a while.

The Australian savored these mornings because, the dark boy made it seem like there was no Yeji, no fake girlfriend, like _he _was the boyfriend.

Felix turned to Changbin, smiling like an angel, "You remember what's happening tonight right?"

Changbin nodded cute grin on his face, "How could I forget? You in your cute little suit, giving your senior speech, in front of all the younger dancers, who look up to you like you're god." He ends pinching the Aussie's cheek.

Felix rolls his eyes, "You're way more excited about this than me." Changbin squeezes them closer together, cheeks pressing together, "My baby is growing up so fast."

Felix pushes the older slightly, face tinting pink at the name, "We're in the same grade, idiot."

"But in all other aspects besides actual age, I am older." Changbin smirks and joins them together again.

Felix rolls his eyes, "In another life."

Across the hall is a fast approaching Seungmin, and slower coming Yeji farther behind. Both people Felix wants to avoid.

The Australian leans over to Changbin, "Do you think it's too late to run?"

As the fast moving boy arrives he immediately starts talking, like he knows he has limited time, "Felix! I'm so _glad_ I ran into you." He says as if he didn't run around the school looking for him.

Seungmin turns to the boy beside the Aussie, distaste swirling his expression, he dryly greets him, "Changbin." The dark boy only laughs, he can't take him seriously.

Felix directs the attention back to himself, "What's up, Seungmin?"

His face lights up, "Well, you know what's a week from tomorrow." He's smiling ear to ear, and wiggling his eyebrows.

Felix brings a hand up to his forehead, "Ugh, don't remind me."

Yeji has now made her way over, standing silently, obviously waiting.

"I just need to go over some of the food options, any allergies, things like that."

Felix glances at the girl on the other side of Seungmin, "Can this wait?"

The last thing he wanted to do was end morning time with Changbin early. Plus him leaving would be basically handing the dark boy over to Yeji. And understandably, he didn't want to do that.

Seungmin pulls on one of the Australian's arms trying to take him to, his binders surely. As much as Felix wanted to stay he didn't see any point in fighting it. The younger wouldn't understand that he didn't want to leave his secret boyfriend, and alone with his beard for a matter of fact.

The Aussie looks at Changbin, sad eyes showing him how much he didn't want to leave. They slowly pull apart, very dramatic.

The Australian watches how Yeji's eyes dart down to their hands clasping each other's before having to let go finally.

This is when Felix realizes. Yeji doesn't deserve this either.

—

Felix giggles as he opens the door, something that Changbin said of course.

He walks backwards into the house, pulling the older into a kiss. Felix hadn't been able to do this all day, he missed kissing him. Felix held Changbin's face as the other held his hips. The Australian sighs into the kiss, feeling at peace in the arms of the dark boy.

Then someone clearing their throat interrupts them. Felix whips around to find his mom sitting at the kitchen counter, "Mom!"

His face is on fire, "What are you doing home?" It would be amusing to Changbin to see Felix so flustered if he wasn't equally embarrassed.

The Aussie's mom is smiling, smirking almost, "I wasn't going to go in until later so I could see you before you went to the banquet," she pauses and looks at Changbin, smirking fully now,

"Hi, Changbin."

Said boy tenses up and gives an awkward wave, "Hi, Mrs. Lee," he realizes he should be polite and steps forward to shake her hand.

"Long time so see." Felix hates how amused his mom is. He's going to get so much shit for this later.

Changbin laughs nervously, "Yeah, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Uh, Changbin was just coming over, to uhm, get ready for the banquet with me," he glances at the short boy standing awkwardly looking back at him, "because uh, he's my date."

When Felix looks back at his mom and is relieved to see her looking pleased, although her eyebrows were raised.

When she doesn't say anything Felix just awkwardly continues, "So uhm, we're just gonna go get ready."

Felix grabs Changbin's hand, innocently running down the hall with boy in tow.

"Door stays open, Lee Felix!"

—

"You boys look so nice." Felix's mom is going back and forth between the boys fixing little things on them like the mom she is. A stray hair, a crooked tie, a messed up collar, she almost looks like she's about to cry.

"Mom, as much as I appreciate the primping, we're going to be late."

She finally takes her hands away, "Okay I'll let you go, just take pictures, and Changbin will you record his speech?"

The dark boy smiles sweetly at Mrs. Lee, "Of course, thank you for everything."

She gives Changbin a look, "No thank _you_, just take good care of him or I'll kill you."

The Aussie's mom cups both boys cheeks, looking at both of them, "You guys really do make a good couple." Felix thinks he sees a stay tear escape, he wipes it for her, "Thank you, Mom."

He hugs her tightly, as well as Changbin, then the older boy grabs the Australian's hand and takes him to the car.

She watches them drive away through the window, her baby is growing up.

—

"I'm nervous." Felix was kind of freaking out. He was a perfectionist, if you didn't notice, and even though the speech wasn't supposed to be very formal or planned, he wanted it to be good.

Changbin rubs his thigh in comfort, "You're going to be great, you're already the smartest one here." Felix lets out a quiet laugh, not wanting to disturb the speech that was going on.

The banquet had started with a reception and formalities, greeting each other, talking and drinking cheap punch. They ate their dinner sitting with their friends and chatting. Felix and Changbin sat at the older table with staff and other seniors and their dates, while the younger dancers sat with their friends at the other tables around the room. Hyunjin sat on the other side of Felix but because he could never seem to settle down, he didn't have a date. Woojin sat across the round table with Chan by his side, he had to be closest to the podium because he was in charge of running the banquet. This didn't mean he wouldn't talk to the Aussie and his partner at any chance he got. His favorite dancers were graduating and leaving him.

After dinner was awards for things like most improved, best attitude, etc. and then was _speeches_.

Hyunjin had already did his speech, which was very, _Hyunjin of him_. It was probably the shortest of all of them, blunt, but thankful. It's probably as sweet as it was going to get. Felix was the last to go, and he was practically sweating with nerves. The Australian was just lucky he had Changbin, throughout all of Chaeryeong's speech, an incredibly talented ballet dancer who had the second to last speech, he whispered encouraging words in his ear to take away the nerves.

When Chaeryeong says her final thank you, Felix is snapped out of his thoughts as people begin to clap, making him clap too.

He feels the nervous feeling beginning to eat away at his stomach as Woojin walks up to the podium.

"I would like to introduce the last senior, a company favorite. He's not only an incredibly talented and well rounded dancer who's good at almost every style of dance thrown at him, but he's also a great friend. He is looked up to by the younger dancers and is a friend to everyone he encounters. I've found a friend in this amazing young man as well as an amazing student, and so I would like to introduce, Lee Felix."

Felix stands up, Changbin squeezes his hand one final time before he makes his way up to the podium. The Australian pauses and looks at the expecting crowd of dancers in front of him.

"Hi," he giggles with everyone else at the awkward beginning to his speech, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely terrified, if I've showed you anything at this studio, it's that I am _terrible_ at public speaking." Everyone laughs, "I guess I want to start by saying, the reason I'm a dancer is not because I'm good at it, even though that would make sense because I am a major perfectionist, but it’s really because I love it." The Australian starts to tear up, "Something I found in dance is that, no matter how bad of a day I've had, I can walk into the doors of the studio and forget myself.”

“When I was facing my worst," Felix pauses, his voice is shaky, "when I wasn't really happy, I came here. Losing myself in the moves, distracting myself the friends I've made here, made me remind myself that there was a reason I was alive, to do things like dance." At this point the Aussie is letting the tears fall, "A lot of things have changed in my life over the years, and recently too," Felix looks at Changbin for strength, he's got the most love sick look in his eyes, he looks proud, this reassured him, "but I could always count on dance to be the one stable thing in my life."

Felix takes a fortifying breath, the hard part was over, the lighter part was coming, he smiles, "I just can't imagine that in a couple of months I will be graduating, and leaving this company. I've made long lasting friendships here that I hope never leave me. I want to thank Hyunjin, my dearest dance partner, and friend for life, he's seen me both over work myself and have a mental break down in the dance room. So that means we're bonded," he gives Hyunjin a fake serious look, "and you can't stop talking to me when we're in college." The people in the senior class that have seen their bickering up close laugh extra hard at that one. Felix smiles brightly, "I want to tell my 6th grade company girls that I love you guys so much and that you should never stop dancing. I will never forget the memories I created helping teach your class, you brightened my weeks." The 6th grade table stands up, clapping and yelling, the Australian lets out a soft chuckle at the kids cheering, "Thank you to my," he stops briefly realizing he no way to explain his relationship with the dark boy, "Changbin for giving me courage," Felix tried to smooth over that one but he couldn't help the blush gracing his face, "to my teachers for giving me the skills, and to Mrs. Kim for giving me the grace and poise it takes to be a great dancer." The Aussie can see several staff members crying, including Woojin, who's quickly wiping his tears with Chan rubbing his back gently, "Mostly, I want to thank my forever best friend, my mom. She couldn't be here tonight because she is working tonight. All my life she has worked so hard for me to have a good life doing what I love, I wouldn't be standing here without her."

Felix makes a heart with his hands and faces it towards the camera Changbin is holding. "Finally, thank you to this studio, for forming me into the man I'm supposed to be. And good luck to everyone in our last competition of the year!"

While the people continue to cheer as Felix returns to his seat, Changbin grabs the younger's hand and kisses it lovingly,

"You are so strong."

—

It's dark outside after the banquet is over, having had danced on the dance floor for hours, and stuffing their faces with cake. The moon is full and bright and the lake near the venue was sparkling. Felix and Changbin had offered to help Woojin clean up so most of the other dancers had already left.

The couple walk slowly, hand in hand, bumping into each other every once in a while making their way to the car. Huge grins grace their faces, consumed in the night and the presence of each other.

Changbin brings the Aussie's hand back up to his his mouth to kiss it gently, "Do you remember back when you had your first boyfriend and you invited him to this banquet?"

Felix laughs at his old self, "Oh my god, yeah."

"And remember when _I _had to comfort you when he forgot to show up to your banquets and performances." The dark boy bumps into the younger lightly, teasing him.

Felix is laughing again, "Jesus, he was a dick."

They approached the car, and the older reaches over cupping the younger's face, commiting every feature of the boy's face to memory.

The Australian's angelic smile was painted beautifully in this light, Changbin knew he seemed terribly unoriginal at this point but, he couldn't think of any way else to describe it.

"God _damn_, you are so fucking beautiful Lee Felix." Changbin knew the way he had been making the younger feel lately. It can't be a nice feeling to see someone you're with pretend to date someone else.

Changbin digs deep, drawing in a shaky breath, "You deserve so much more than I give you, you don't deserve to be my secret, and yet you put up with it. I just want you to know how much I appreciate it." He pauses drawing in courage,

"And I want you to know that I love you."

Changbin watches Felix's frozen expression, he wants to know what he's thinking, but before he can backtrack, the Aussie throws his arms around the older’s shoulders, pressing a passionate kiss to the older's lips. Felix squeezes him as close as possible, he can't seem to express what he's feeling, but he hopes the intensity of his kiss shows him instead. The dark boy hugs him back, wrapping his arms around the boy's middle as tightly as possible and kissing back with just as much intensity.

When they pull away their noses are touching, still embracing, tears are forming in the Australian's eyes for the second time tonight as he searches the older’s face.

Changbin tries to explain himself, "I know it's early and we haven't been together that long-"

Felix presses another quick kiss to the older's lips, "Shut up, I love you too, so fucking much."

This all it takes for the older to pull him in for another kiss, like they can't get enough of each other. Changbin pulls away and wipes the younger's tears with his thumbs, wanting to cry himself.

Felix sniffles cutely, "So does this mean, you know.." he trails off, not knowing how the older felt.

Changbin chuckles, finding the cheesiness of his next statement amusing, but at the same time the meaning behind the question exhilarating, “Jesus, will you be my boyfriend?”

Felix giggles, he’s giddy, he can only nod his head excitedly, he can’t contain the sheer joy seeping from his aura.

Then he has to ask, “_Secret_ boyfriend?”

Changbin brings the boy in to kiss his head,

“Unfortunately, yes, for now,” he smiles sadly at his boyfriend, “but at least now I know you’re mine.”

They stand there for a few minutes not wanting to leave each other’s arms, just looking at the glowing moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post, lmao I have been posting all my updates in the span of 1-2 days, and now I’ve lost my streak :///
> 
> But thas okay, I’m the crackhead who writes so quickly. 
> 
> n e ways, feed back is always appreciated :)

Felix thought this would mean things would be different, but they weren't. Friday morning they met up, but they still kept their little bit of decreasing distance, and he still hung around Yeji. It was like they hadn't professed their love for each other the previous night, like nothing had changed.

"You just going to stare at them, or are you going to go over and say hi?" Chan scares Felix, making him jump.

"Jesus, Chan, you scared the shit out of me," Felix blushes realizing the older had caught him staring. The truth was it wasn't uncommon for the boy to stare at the couple, wishing it was him under Changbin's arm.

"Well you're the one who's staring instead of moving with the flow of traffic, people have classes to get to." Chan says pushing the younger's shoulder playfully.

Felix rolls his eyes, "_You_ have a class to go to, _I _have lunch."

Chan whines, not wanting to go to his calculus class, "Lucky." He drags it out to make it more dramatic.

Felix pushes him in the direction of his class, "You, sir, are going to be late if you don't pick up the pace."

Chan scowls at his friend, "Yeah, well _you_ should probably make your way to lunch eventually instead of spying on Changbin and Yeji." Felix opens his mouth to respond, to defend himself with something around the lines of 'I was not spying on them'.

But Chan cuts him off with a wink and a smirk, walking away.

This leaves Felix speechless.

—

“Good Morning, you look, excited.” Felix looks his mom up and down trying to figure out what’s wrong, never has she once been this energized on a Saturday morning. Not to mention before coffee.

She practically skips to the coffee pot, full from when her son made some earlier this morning. Felix watches with concerned eyes, “Are you okay?” His mom only looks at her son with a smile, she’s also weirdly silent, and non-hostile, “Uh, eggs and bacon are in the microwave, they should still be warm.”

She nods taking the food out, making her way over to the counter where Felix is sitting, “I am terrific, because today is the day you spill _everything_ to me about you and Changbin.”

Felix scoffs, blushing, she continues, “I had been waiting all week to find out who that mystery boy was, only to find out it’s _Changbin_, the boy I’ve known for 4 years.”

Felix laughs softly, closing the book he was reading, “Fine, what do you want to know?”

His mom scoots closer stuffing her face with eggs before looking intently at the younger, “Everything.”

Felix shakes his head, giggling, “I don’t know, Ma, it just happened, he kissed me, we went on a date, and now we’re in lo-“ Felix knew this was the natural progression, but the L word was a big deal and he hadn’t told her about it yet.

His mom sits up straight, on the borderline of yelling, “You already said I love you??”

Felix laughs, shaking his head, “We’ve known each other a long time, I don’t think it’s so far out of the realm of possibility that we’ve been in love for a while.”

His mom gasp, almost too dramatically, “You really think so?”

Felix giggles and blushes, “Changbin has always been different, I think I always knew, but I didn’t, you know?”

Mrs. Lee smiles softly, looking at her love sick son, he looks so happy, “Yeah, I know,”

“Okay now you have to tell me _all about_ this date you speak of.”

—

Later, Felix is leaving his company rehearsal, he was planning on meeting up with Changbin later, so he was rushing home to get in a shower before he arrived. Of course, he would say goodbye to Woojin first.

When Felix enters the waiting room, full of mothers waiting for their children, he sees the last person he expects. Hwang Yeji, cluelessly looking around at the poor old dance studio, looking for someone. He sees her notice him, of course walking over.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" She's got a ponytail and a beautiful smile, one that he has grown to despise, but still one that lights up the room.

"Hey Yeji, what are you doing here?" He's sure he looks nervous, he doesn't think he's actually held a real conversation with the girl.

She's actually stunningly beautiful, effortlessly so, he guesses that's one of the main reasons it makes him so uncomfortable having his boyfriend so close to her. Who wouldn't fall in love with her?

She smiles sweetly, "Oh, I'm picking up my friend Yuna, do you know her?"

Felix smiles, "Yeah, she's one of the most talented dancers here, she's sweet."

Yeji giggles, looking down at her feet, "Trust me, when you get to know her, she's a demon dressed as an angel.

The Australian laughs. This is when Felix realizes she's not anything like his mind chalked her up to be. He wanted her to be mean, annoying, fake, anything that could make him feel better for resenting her so deeply. For having what he wants.

But she's not. She's nice, she's not intrusive, she's cute, and she's perfect. Felix smiles sadly, he feels like a shitty person now, for judging her. Hell, she's just a girl who has fallen in love with a guy, just like he had. If anything, she has it worse.

Someday, Changbin will breakup with her, and she'll watch him get with the guy she surely had suspicions of the whole time.

Jesus this situation is so fucked up.

"Ah, speak of the devil," she found her friend, she looks at the Australian, genuinely smiling, "it was nice to finally talk to you, Felix."

As she's about to walk away she turns suddenly and puts a hand on the Aussie's shoulder, "Oh and hey, I asked Changbin about the three of us all hanging out, he said he wasn't sure you'd like that but I'm sure he's just embarrassed, would you like to hang out with us sometime?"

Felix doesn't have the heart to say no.

He forgets to say goodbye to Woojin as he walks out that day.

—

As soon as Felix opens the door, he jumps into Changbin's arms, clinging like a koala.

The older adjusts his grip, surprised by the attack, "Well hello to you too Lix."

The Australian just buries his head in the dark boy's neck, mumbling a quiet 'I missed you".

Changbin chuckles and kisses the Aussie's wet hair, "I missed you too, crazy." He pauses, taking them inside closing the door with his foot, "Ooh, you're hair smells good."

Felix smiles, taking his head out of hiding to give the older a quick peck, "I would hope so, I just got out of the shower, I was all sweaty after dance." He ends with a cute pout, which the older kisses away.

Changbin puts the boy down, immediately wrapping his arms around him again, looking into his eyes sweetly, "I know you've had a stressful week, so I brought my dab pen, just incase you want to use it. You don't have to though."

Felix nods his head quickly, kissing the older again, only to smile into the kiss while they rock back and forth from foot to foot in each other's arms.

Changbin touches the Australian's nose with his, "I love you, beautiful."

"That's a very unconventional nickname." Felix giggles, beaming at the name nonetheless.

Changbin laughs, "Shut up, has history and meaning for us, besides, I know you love it."

Felix giggles cutely, shrugging, "I guess so." Smiling teasingly.

The Aussie has enough sense to run when the older chases after him, trying to get him for his last comment.

—

They end up on Felix's bed, with the younger sitting in between Changbin's legs, back against his chest.

They were already high. This time Felix didn't hesitate to take a hit, he was basically a professional, but Changbin wouldn't agree with that.

The Australian's head was resting on the older's shoulder with his eyes closed, playing with his boyfriends fingers absently.

When he remembers what happened today, he giggles, bringing a hand up to his face, holding his forehead.

Changbin smiles lazily at the boy in his arms, "What now, giggly boy?" He pokes his sides playfully, trying to get the best reaction.

Felix is rolling, struggling to speak, "I ran into," he laughs again, "I ran into your girlfriend at dance today."

Changbin laughs with him, "Oh god, what happened?"

Felix laughs harder, "I fucking agreed to hang out just the three of his."

Changbin raises his eyebrows, giggling at the situation. Felix continues, "I fucking agreed to third wheel with my boyfriends, fake girlfriend."

The ridiculousness of the situation is finally hitting the Australian, and it's probably the weed convincing him this is hilarious. Sober him probably wouldn't fun this that funny, in fact he would probably be beating himself up for agreeing.

This was much better.

"Oh god, I tried to tell her that it wasn't a good idea, I'm so sorry." Changbin chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oh I _know_, but she said you were probably just _embarrassed_." Felix turns his head to look up at the boy behind him, he talks in a baby voice to tease the older, "Are you _embarrassed_, Binnie?"

Changbin laughs loudly, "Shut up, Yongbok."

Felix gasps, "Thats a bad word in this house." He places a hand on his chest in mock offense. "I know you're new here, but you're going to have to get used to the rules."

The older raises his eyebrows, "So that means I'm going to be here a lot."

Felix feigns innocence, "I feel like you're insinuating something that we also don't tolerate in this house."

Changbin chuckles and leans down to kiss the Australian's cheek mutilple times, "You're cute."

Felix turns around and returns the favor, kissing his jaw, "With all the times you've told me, I should know by now."

Changbin pecks the boy gently, "Don’t get cocky, I’m just making sure you know." Felix smiles, eyes scrunching up cutely, "I love you, trash bin."

The older scoffs, "Oh my god, you gotta come up with a better nickname than that."

Felix laughs, smiling evilly, "Why you don't like it, Trash can?"

Changbin pokes the younger's sides, tickling him, "That's even worse."

When he stops, he looks into the Australian's sparkling eyes, sincerity swirling in his own, "I love you too."

Felix coos, "Aw, you're sweet, but don't think you're getting out of being called Trash Bin."

—

Felix leans over to Changbin, “She does realize this is the worst place for all of us to hang out right?”

The dark boy laughs, “In what way?”

Felix nervously looks at the roller skating rink and its many people moving around, “You two will be holding hands like a normal couple, and I’ll be trailing behind watching you.”

Changbin laughs at the younger’s worrying, “At least I convinced her to take Yuna, so you won’t be completely alone.” He pokes his sides trying to cheer him up.

The Australian rolls his eyes, “She does realize I’m gay, and that I don’t mess with that hetero shit, right?” Changbin laughs loudly, “I don’t think she expects you and Yuna to get together.”

Felix feigns a shiver, “Good, women scare me.”

The older hits him, “Shut up, you’re such a drama queen.”

Yeji walks up, Yuna glaring behind her, “We made it,” she gives her friend a look, “we would have been on time if _Yuna_ didn’t take 5 hours to get ready.”

She rolls her eyes playfully, “You’re over exaggerating, you’re the one who invited me here last minute.” She sticks her tongue out at her friend.

Changbin speaks up, “Its fine, we weren’t here that long, let’s just go get our skates.” Yeji takes it upon herself to grab Changbin’s hand, which, is a natural girlfriend thing to do, so really it shouldn’t upset him. In all honesty, she could have came and kissed him square on the face, but she was polite enough to not do that in front of everyone. Jesus why is she not annoying, in all the movies and all the books, the person breaking up the couple is always a bitch. You’re supposed to be a bitch, Hwang Yeji, what the fuck.

This leaves the Australian to walk with Yuna. She really is pretty, cute without trying, but she’s not really his type. He prefers buff, black haired, boys named Changbin, and she just doesn’t fit the mold.

Even when they begin to skate, this two by two dynamic does not change, and he knew he was right. She was totally trying to set them up. Felix didn’t quite realize he was scowling at the couple holding hands in front of him until the girl beside him pointed it out, “Felix, are you okay? You’ve been kind of silent and you seem angry.”

The Aussie snaps out of it, he feels bad that he’s projecting his sour mood on to everyone else, “Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well.”

It wasn’t exactly convincing, but he figured she would leave it alone.

He was wrong, “Are you sure about that? Because something seems to really bother you about Changbin and Yeji’s hands.”

“Ah, so it’s that obvious.” Felix isn’t really surprised, he was never really good at hiding his emotions, so why would it be different now?

“Is it because we’re so much younger? You don’t think a senior and a freshman should date?”

The Australian only shakes his head,“No, it’s a long story, and I don’t think I’ve ever talked to you about something that wasn’t dance related, that’s no way to start a relationship.” Felix corrects himself, “Uh, friendship.”

Yuna laughs, “Relax, I know you don’t swing that way, I’m not trying to hit on you.”

Felix laughs, relieved, “Thank god, this whole time I thought this was a set up.”

Yuna giggles, “But I don’t know if Yeji knows that, this may be a double date to her.” Felix face palms, almost falling over on the rink.

“Of _course_ she thinks this is a double date.”

“Eh, I don’t know, it’s probably her wishful thinking, she’s really suspicious about you two.” Yuna doesn’t look angry, despite knowing that Felix must have some feelings for her friends boyfriend, but she does look sad.

They’re silent for a few moments, both thinking over the last few minutes.

“Do you like him?” It seems like she already knows the answer but doesn’t want to believe it’s true.

Felix looks down a his skates, he was about to respond when he realizes Changbin and Yeji had gotten off the rink and Yeji was calling them over. He looks at Yuna with eyes hopefully giving her an answer, she deserves to know.

“Hey, having fun you two?” Felix is realizing Yeji really wants them to be together. He steals a glance at Changbin, trying to hide his amused smile, “Uh yeah, it’s been fun.”

Yuna looks upset, “I’m going to the bathroom.” Felix almost wants to chase after, explain himself, do something, but he knows that’s not what she wants and that would definitely give Yeji the wrong impression.

Changbin raises his eyebrows, not going to question the storming girl, “Hey, Yeji, you said something about food right?”

She smiles brightly, “Oh yeah! I’ll go get a pizza for us, you guys can stay here.”

As soon as she leaves, the boys look at each other, “Hi.” Felix finds this is all he can think to say. They just smile at each other for a few seconds, to others watching it might have seemed creepy, but to them they just liked being alone together again.

“This is the point where we usually start kissing, but I don’t think my girlfriend would like that very much.” Changbin jokes, it’s weird having distance between them.

Felix laughs loudly, looking around to see if he could find Yeji and or Yuna around. “She might just have to put up with it,” the Aussie gets softer, “I missed you.”

Changbin sneakily takes the younger’s hand into his, “I know you do beautiful, just a couple more hours.”

Felix pouts, “Will this be our always?”

Changbin chuckles, “No, baby.”

Felix blushes profusely at the name, Changbin could call him anything and he would melt.

“You need to tell her.” The two boy’s jump at the sudden interruption, Yuna is beside the two, clearly angry.

A wave of guiltiness hits the Aussie like a truck, he knows how it feels to see this happen. They’re lying to Yeji, he knows Yuna is right.

Felix starts, “I know-“ Changbin cuts him off, “She already knows though?”

Felix whips his head towards his boyfriend, “She what?”

Changbin looks between the two of them, “I told her like the second day we were ‘dating’.”

Yuna scoffs, “You sure about that? Because she makes it seem like you’re the love of her life.”

Changbin’s eyebrows are furrowed, he shakes his head, “I told her about it and she said she was fine with it, we agreed on it, that we would never be more than friends.”

“Then why is she always telling me about all the ‘I love you’s and cute dates.”

Changbin puts his hands out in exasperation, “We haven’t even kissed!”

Felix has been looking between the two fighting like it’s a ping pong match, and he’s tired of it, “May I interject for a moment?”

The Australian watches the too look at him with frustration lacing their features, nodding for him to continue.

Felix shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe she talks about him like he’s the love of her life because _he is_?”

Yuna furrows her brow, not understanding, “What do you mean?”

The Australian shrinks in on himself, shy all of a sudden, “Well if Changbin hyung didn’t like me back, To _I _would fake date him. I would do anything to be around him, to be together with him, even if it’s not real. She just a young girl who’s fallen in love.”

Yuna has a sad expression on her face, sad that she didn’t realize her friends feelings sooner, and sad that Yeji would put herself through that all to be with a guy.

The previously arguing girl can only seem to whisper a small ‘poor girl’ now.

“Sorry I accused you, I’m just trying to protect my best friend.” Yuna looks like the shy girl Felix knew before again.

Yuna goes home early that night.

She isn’t sure she can watch her friend torture herself anymore today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo 
> 
> I’m gonna do my notes at the end instead so,, enjoy reading :)

"Felix! Get your ass over here!"

Jisung is currently waving and calling over the Australian with all of his energy, interrupting people's peaceful lunches. Felix looks around at the annoyed faces that are hoping he'll 'get his ass over there' so Jisung will shut the fuck up. He shyly looks down, speed walking to the lunch table where his shameless friends are sitting.

When Felix finally sits down he glares at the squirrel cheeked boy, reaching a hand over to smack head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jisung raises his eyebrows, eyes wide like he's being accused of something, "What? You haven't been coming to lunch recently, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to skip out on us again." He says, ending with a frown.

Minho only chuckles, smiling as he kisses the side of of his boyfriends head, "He missed you, can't you tell?"

Felix only rolls his eyes, "I've been studying in the library during lunch lately because I don't have much time after school, finals are coming up you know?"

Jeongin speaks up this time, "Didn't you already get accepted into college? Why bother?" the youngest says taking a big bite of his food.

The Australian glares at the younger, poking his side, "That's not how that works, plus you're only a sophomore, you wouldn't know."

Jeongin only sticks his tongue out at him, "Nerd."

Minho laughs, "What are you gonna do when all your upperclassmen friends graduate? Do you even have a single sophomore friend in this school?"

Jeongin glares at Minho, "Of course I do, do you have a single friend that wasn't Jisung's first?" The youngest smiles, smug with his insult.

Jisung lets out a loud 'ooof' in response, "Damn baby, he just burned you so hard."

Minho looks like his pride is hurt, sucking his teeth, his boyfriend only laughs gripping the boy's shoulder as he doubles over, instead of trying to comfort him.

Felix giggles silently, "Hey, Jeongin will still have Seungmin next year,"

Minho gestures to the boy with his head, "But once _crazy_ graduates he's all alone."

This is when the Aussie realizes the state Seungmin is in. He originally looked to his left to see his reaction only to see his nose stuck in a binder of what's surely full party ideas.

"Jesus Seungmin, enough with this damn party stuff." Felix looks at the younger with genuine concern, he's been planning this party for he doesn't know how long.

When the boy looks up he's got a pout, "I just want it to be perfect."

Felix almost coos, he rubs to stressed boy's back, trying to calm him, "I'm sure it already is Minnie, you've worked so hard on it."

Seungmin rests his tired head on the Aussie's shoulder in frustration. Felix only chuckles while Jisung rubs his arm over the table, Jeongin is still just eating, like the great friend he is.

The Australian shakes him head, "At this rate, you're going to be a party planner when you grow up."

Seungmin sits up and looks into Felix's eyes,

"I am." Felix raises his eyebrows in surprise, this was news to him.

"You are? That, makes, a lot of sense. Why didn't I know that?"

Seungmin only shakes his head, he looks tired, putting his head back on the older's shoulder.

"Hey Lix, can you come over tonight?" Jisung looks hopeful, they haven't gotten to hang out in a second, both too wrapped up in their boyfriends.

Felix frowns, he had already made plans, but he didn't want to have to tell his friend this, "Oh well, I was going to study with Changbin after school, I can reschedule with him if tomorrow doesn't work for you." He didn't want to miss out on hanging out with Jisung, they hadn't been together just the two of them for a while. Besides, he could always study with Changbin on a different day, he didn't do much else.

Jisung only shakes his head, cheeks filled with food, "No, tomorrow's fine." he says, muffled from his full mouth.

Minho however is smirking, "Ooh, a 'study' session with your boyfriend." It sounded normal for Minho to call Changbin his boyfriend, even though he knew he was only joking, it was nice to hear. Maybe that could be a reality someday.

Jisung seems to catch on to what his boyfriend is saying, giggling, "You know what that means." He says this with wiggling eyebrows and a smirk.

Felix furrows his eyebrows, confused of the correlation of what they were surely implying, "What are you talking about?"

Minho and Jisungs eyebrows raise simultaneously, they're around each other too much, Minho looks almost in disbelief, "You don't know what we're saying?"

Jeongin rolls his eyes, "Hyung, even _I _know what they're trying to say, and according to you I'm a baby."

Felix looks unimpressed, rolling his eyes, "I know that you're implying sex, but why? We're just going to study?"

Jisung laughs, looking at Minho in disbelief at the Australian's ignorance, "Well it's a joke that couples who go over to study never actually do any studying, if you know what I mean."

Felix mouth almost involuntarily opens, "Really?" He had never heard of this.

Minho chuckles, "Yeah, I mean if Jisung asked if I wanted to _study with him_, I would assume he was asking me to fuck him."

Seungmin giggles from his spot on Felix's shoulder, Jeongin only shakes his head at the crude statement.

Felix stays silent, brows furrowed, did Changbin think that's what was going to happen? On a Tuesday afternoon? All of a sudden?

Jisung looks worried with the silent boy, "Whatcha thinkin about?"

Felix looks up at his friend across the table, deep thought written across the Australian's face, "Do you think Changbin expects that?"

The table bursts out laughing, the Aussie looks around at his friends confused. They finally cracked Jeongin for the first time today who was laughing quietly cute smile spread across his face. Seungmin had finally sat up straight, giggling and shaking with laughter. Minho and Jisung on the other hand were dying of laughter, of course they were.

Felix is frustrated at this point, "What's so funny?" This makes the couple across from him laugh even harder.

Minho wipes a tear, "Jesus Felix, we were only joking, I don't think you have to worry about whether your best _friend_ wants to fuck you instead of study." Jisung is clutching onto his boyfriend still rolling.

Felix pales, he feels so stupid, he laughs nervously, "Right, no worries."

He stays silent the rest of lunch.

—

"Hi." If there was one thing Changbin knew, it was what Felix said when he was nervous, he said hi, in that cute little pinched tone that came with it. He also called the older hyung if he was feeling especially shy, which was a rare occasion in itself.

Felix opens the door more to let the older in, standing awkwardly, Changbin looks at him worried, "Are you okay, baby?"

The Aussie flushes at the name, he realizes how weirdly he's acting. In comparison to the last greeting at the door, this was nothing short of underwhelming.

Felix quickly shuts the door and wraps himself in a warm hug from the older, letting himself take in the scent of the boy's cologne.

After a couple minutes, the Australian lifts his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes, smiling brightly. Changbin brings a hand up to stroke Felix's cheek softly, "Are you better now, Lix?"

Felix nods happily, pecking the older sweetly, "I just needed to calm down."

Changbin's heart explodes at the thought that his hug could calm down the boy so effectively.

—

Felix is spread out on the bed, textbooks, papers, and packets all over the blanket, staring at the same section for the 5th time, he's sure. Changbin is sitting on the floor, working on his calculus homework, he had migrated there upon seeing how nervous the younger got when he sat on the bed.

Felix lets out a long groan, plopping himself backwards to lay on his bed. He has an arm over his eyes from tiredness, he felt like going to sleep and not waking up for a week.

Changbin chuckles, "Maybe we should take a break." he moves a textbook from beside the Australian and sits next to him. The dark boy watches as Felix sits straight up looking at the older, smiling nervously.

Changbin lets out a loud sigh, "Okay, what's wrong with you today? What are you thinking about?" Felix stays silent with wide eyes, "It seems all I have to do is move and you have a conniption." The older picks up the Aussie's hand gently, kissing it a couple times, "Tell me what's on your mind, you know I will never judge you."

Felix sighs, looking down, "Well I was talking to Jisung and Minho today at lunch," Changbin chuckles, "That's never a good start." The older takes the younger into his arms, cuddling with the nervous boy. Felix giggles, taking comfort in this wrapping his arms around his middle while the dark boy hugs his shoulders and strokes his hair.

"I told them we were going to study after school and they said that was code for sex. I didn't know if that's what you wanted so I guess I was nervous all day." Felix tries to bury his face in the older's chest too embarrassed to look at his reaction.

Changbin laughs loudly, "I don't even know what to say," he needs to collect himself before he can continue, "So you thought, that this whole study date, was just a ploy to _fuck you_."

Felix hesitates for a moment, "Yes."

Changbin squeezes the younger, "You're so cute."

Felix groans in embarrassment, "Stop laughing at me hyung."

The dark boy composes himself, "I'm sorry baby, just, why didn't you tell me?"

Felix sighs, "I don't know, I just," he takes his head out of the older's chest looking at him with a pout, "If that's what you wanted, I didn't want to disappoint you because I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Changbin kisses the pout away, serious look on his face, "I would never make you do something you weren't ready to do, and you should never do something like that because you think it's what your partner wants." The older strokes the Aussie's cheek softly, looking intently into his eyes, making Felix smile softly, "Thank you, Changbin hyung."

Then a smirk forms on the dark boy's face, glint in his eyes, "Plus, when you are ready, I would make it so much more special than some pathetic 'study date'."

Felix laughs, shaking his head, "You're the worst."

Changbin kisses him deeply, smiling teasingly as he pulls away, "And you love me for it."

—

"Okay, Changbin, _focus_." Felix is sitting on one side of the bed with the dark boy on the other.

"C'mon Lix, we've gone through these flash cards at least 10 times." Changbin says as he flops over on the bed.

Felix grabs the older's wrists trying to pull him upright again, "Please, Binnie, one more time?"

Changbin sits up and pecks the Australian on the lips quickly, "Fine, but only because you're cute." Felix smiles in triumph, bouncing slightly.

Changbin sighs reading out the card, "What is the Efficiency Principle?"

Felix thinks for a second, "Economic efficiency occurs when total economic surplus is maximized."

Changbin scoffs, "Okay, when you can say the definition word for word, it's time to stop."

He puts down the cards looking at the Australian shocked. He gestures for the boy to come to him, Felix wraps himself around the older like a koala, slinging one leg around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

Changbin chuckles, "You're too smart for me." Felix slaps the dark boy's arm in response, "You're smart too, you just don't try." The older chuckles, "Hey, I'm graduating that's all that matters, whatever bullshitting I did to get through high school must have worked."

Felix giggles, "Or all the cheating you did."

Changbin feigns shock, gasping, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Felix laughs quietly, remembering something.

"You remember how we started talking?" Changbin let's out a loud laugh, "Oh my god, yeah."

Felix sits up on his elbow, looking down at the laughing boy, "I was trying to pay attention in Literature when _you_," the Australian pokes a finger into his boyfriend's chest, "slid a sticky note to me saying 'hi :)'."

Changbin takes ahold of the accusing hand, squeezing it, "Well I didn't say you had to respond to me _all class period_."

Felix giggles, "I thought you were funny," he blushes, "and cute."

The older coos, pinching the Australian's cheek, "Aw, you thought I was cute in _freshman year_." Felix swats his hand away, blushing, "No, no, no, then after class we had talked about how we had no more room on the sticky note to talk, so later that day, like the _smooth motherfucker you are_, you dmed me a picture of a sticky note saying how you found one. And without me even realizing it you slid in my dms."

Changbin laughs loudly, hiding his face in his hands, he opens them up to look at the younger, "It worked though!"

Felix pokes his sides, laughing loudly, "You were such a playboy!"

Changbin swats away the Aussie's hands, giggling at the attack, then he stops with a serious look in his eyes, "Only for you, baby."

He winks.

Felix gets off the bed, screaming in mock fear of the boy's awful flirting. As he's running out of the room screaming he distantly hears Changbin cackling and yelling back, things like "No! Come back!"

When the older catches up to him he wraps his arms around the Australian, picking him up and spinning him as he kicks his legs trying to get loose.

Changbin puts Felix down, arms still wrapped around him as the front door opens, revealing a tired Ms. Lee.

The couple is still giggling and bearing large smiles when her son greets her, "Hey, Mom."

—

Felix pops some more popcorn in his mouth leaning against Changbin, back pressed against his chest. Ms. Lee and the couple were planning on watching a movie when Felix asked his mom how work was. Now both boys were listening intently to the story being told by the woman, laughing at her jokes.

"So this woman, after me telling her for the _third time_ that she could not leave, is _really_ about to walk out of her room when Doctor Cha walks in. She _immediately _sits back down, and as soon as he tells her she can't leave, _she nods and doesn’t move for the rest of her stay_. It's like I don't know what I'm talking about, it's only true if the doctor says it, and whatever they say is gospel."

The Australian's mom has always been a great story teller, she could always make you laugh, the two boys more entertained with her then they could be with a movie. "To them, you are merely a disciple, Ms. Lee, you've been dealt the wrong cards." Changbin speaks up, feeling comfortable around the woman.

She laughs and turns to Felix, "You picked a funny one, Lix." The aussie turns slightly in he older's arms to pinch his cheek, teasing him, "He has his moments, but some of his jokes are god awful." Felix and his mom laugh at the way Changbin fakes a scowl, "My jokes are better than yours will ever be."

Felix only laughs, "Your jokes are sub par at best, my mom only thinks you're funny because she's supposed to like you, Trash Bin." The younger gets in his boyfriends face trying to taunt him.

Changbin giggles as he flicks the boy's forehead which the Australian's proceeds to rub away pain. Ms. Lee gasps in realization, "Oh god, trash is supposed to go out tonight." She groans both her and Felix fight about who's turn it is to take out the trash every week.

Changbin shrugs, "I can take it out for you."

The Aussie's mom has an excited expression grow on her face, "Would you?" Changbin only chuckles like it's no big deal, it's really not, but in the Lee household it was the most dreaded job.

Changbin taps Felix's thigh waiting for him to get up and ventures to find the trash. Immediately after he leaves the Australian's mom leans over, "He's my favorite boyfriend of yours."

Felix giggles, "He's only my second boyfriend, Mom, plus you're biased because you've known him for so long and you guys are already best friends."

Ms. Lee glares at the boy because he has a point, slowly leaning back against her side of the couch, "You're just jealous he likes your mom more than you." She sticks her tongue out at her son, "Ma, I thought you were supposed to be the _mature_ one, I'm ashamed." Felix emphasizes his joke by shaking his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am the most mature person in this house," then Changbin walks back into the living room, trash bag in his hands, "right, Changbin?"

He's got a confused look written all over his face, conflicted on what to say, "Uh, yeah, right." He walks back out the front door to find the trash bin.

Ms. Lee looks smug, she turns to her son, smirk resting easily on her features, "See, Changbin's word is gospel."

Felix giggles, "Last time I checked he isn't a doctor, unless he's been lying to me for a while, then he has some serious explaining to do." The end of his sentence takes a turn, and both of them know they’re about to be absolutely ridiculous.

His mom fake gasps, "We must confront him about all this lying, we can't just let him get away with this!" Felix leans over hooking his pinky with his mom's, smiling evilly, they had a plan.

The front door opens, and the pair on the couch yell, neither in-sync nor on the same page, "This is an intervention!" "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a doctor!"

Changbin looks speechless, and rightfully so, the two on the couch just laugh, rolling for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it’s kinda a filler, mostly because I don’t want to leave this story :(((
> 
> I can’t believe we’re getting to the end :’)
> 
> If I started a new story would you be interested? I’m thinking about minsung this time,, mayhaps. I’m pretty sure I’m going to place it in an alternate universe where they’re minor league baseball players.
> 
> Let me know if you’d be interested
> 
> Also tell me what you thought about the chapter, I love seeing your comments :))


	10. Chapter 10

According to Felix’s calculations, the year wasn't supposed to pass so quickly. Senior year was slipping through his finger tips, taunting him with his final days as a high school student, and he did not like it one bit. He was having an existential crisis, it might be because he was high, but it also was because he's realizing the sudden proximity of his journey into adult hood, and his exit of his teen years.

He always told him mom, from a very young age that he didn't understand the need to grow up that all other kids seemed to whine about daily. He figured he had a pretty nice set up, his parents fed him, housed him, and raised him, not to mention paid for him. He couldn't imagine wishing away this sweet deal he had, as much as being grown up sounded nice, he didn't think he'd ever actually be ready to make his own decisions and pave his own way through the world. So he told his mom he didn't want to grow up.

But here he was, about to turn 18.

Seungmin made sure to remind him it was a week from today at lunch. Felix probably could have gone without knowing that.

So Changbin followed the Australian home that day like a lost puppy, offering all he could, kisses, hugs, and sweet marijuana. Felix didn't see himself becoming an avid weed consumer, but he had to admit he liked the release he got when he was stressed.

The couple is laying on the bed facing each other, looking into each other's eyes silently searching for an answer to the other's problems.

When Felix finally told the older what was on his mind he could instantly feel the amusement radiating from his boyfriend, "I'm turning 18 in a week."

Changbin giggles, "Yes, you are."

Felix sits up, eyes wide, Changbin does the same smiling lazily at him, "I'm fucking turning 18 in a week."

Changbin chuckles, putting both his hands on he younger's shoulders, shaking him slightly, "You're turning 18 in a week."

Felix groans loudly, rubbing his face with his hands. "Oh god, there's no fucking way."

Changbin laughs at the stressing boy, "You're turning 18, Lix, its happening."

Felix only pouts like the baby he is, leaving Changbin to kiss it away, "You're going to be just fine, just think about all the things you're going to do with your newfound adulthood."

The Australian groans, “Like spiraling into debt or being the victim of a serial murder.”

Changbin laughs at his ridiculousness, “Are you hearing yourself? Felix, you are probably the most prepared of all of us, you’re going to be one fine adult.” The Aussie smiles lovingly at his boyfriend, he never fails to make him feel better.

Felix's face splits into an evil smile, poking the older's sides, "Your right, plus, I'll finally be the same age as you." The Australian giggles as the dark boy groans.

Changbin shakes his head, "I take it back, you're going to be so bad at being an adult." Felix smiles teasingly, "That was too vague for me to be worried."

Changbin shakes his head, glaring at the boy in front of him, "Fine next date, since you're so grown up now, I won't plan it at all, you have to come up with _everything_."

Felix glares at the older, he knows how unoriginal his date ideas are, "I can do that, when is this date?"

Changbin pecks the younger's gently, "I don't know you're in charge." He smirks like the evil man he is.

Felix rolls his eyes, "Fine, Changbin, would you like to go out on a date with me this Sunday?"

Changbin smiles cutely, "I would love to." He proceeds to attack the Australian with kisses.

—

"Woojin! Get in here, we have limited time." When the Australian notices Chan standing behind his boyfriend, his face falls, "I thought we agreed no Chan?"

Woojin has a panicked look on his face, "I know, I know, but, we're practically always together, how am I supposed to tell him that his best friend has declared he wasn't allowed to come?"

Felix shakes his head, "Fine, Chan I have to tell you something very big."

Chan has a surprised look on his face, not expecting the outburst, "Can I at least come inside before you dump all the secrets of the world on me?"

Felix rolls his eyes, he was too stressed out to laugh at his friends jokes. They make their way to the couch, the couple on one side, Felix on the other.

The freckled boy sighs, he felt like he was going to regret telling Chan, but he knew he'd have to tell him eventually, "Me and Changbin are together." It came out quick and if you weren't paying attention you might not have heard it, Chan did though.

At first he scoffs, laughs, this was a joke, "What's the supposed to mean?" Felix rolls his eyes, "He's my boyfriend, we're dating, what else do you need?"

Chan blinks, he's trying to process the information, it's not quite computing, "You and Changbin?" He moves his finger drawing an invisible line, still shell shocked.

Felix curtly nods his head, "Yes, me and Changbin."

Chan laughs, back from the dead, "Well this is the most unexpected cross over ever."

The youngest rolls his eyes, "Anyways, I'm supposed to come up with our next date and I have no clue what that entails."

Chan shakes his several things dawning on him, "Wait, wait, _next_ date? How long have you been dating? Why didn't you tell me? And what about Yeji?"

This goes on for a bit.

—

"For the last time, I am _not_ taking him for dinner and a movie." Felix is pacing around the room, trying to brainstorm with his two brain dead friends, well Woojin might not be braindead, we're not too sure about Chan.

After explaining the whole debacle that is Felix and Changbin's relationship to Chan, and filling Woojin in on things he might not have known about the mystery truck boy, they could finally discuss the date.

Chan has an incredulous look on his face, "Well how the _fuck_ are we supposed to compete with Mr. I bought tickets to see you're favorite ballet?"

Felix raises his hands in the air as if to say he doesn't know, letting them slap his legs back down. Chan raises his eyebrows, the younger's previous stress has now been projected on him, leaving Woojin as the only calm one, "Your right! We can't! You have no money, you have no ideas, you have no special antique store traditions left from your father, what the hell _else_ are you going to do?"

Woojin slaps his boyfriend's shoulder, "Both of you need to calm down, there are other options, you two just need to breathe, stop freaking out, and think for a second before you assume this whole date is doomed."

Felix sighs, sitting next to the oldest, resting his head on his shoulder. Chan does the same as Woojin pets both of their heads.

"I have an idea."

—

Sunday morning came around before Felix could even realize it, he was up early, but he hadn't seemed to get out of bed yet. It was a rainy day, if there was one thing Felix wanted to do more than go on his date, staying in bed listening to the quiet rain came in a close second.

He was trying to convince himself to get out of bed once again when an overly excited Seungmin appears in his doorway, "Felix! Why aren't you showered yet?"

Felix jumps from his spot in the bed, covering himself with the blanket despite being fully clothed. Maybe it was his heart printed pajamas. "What the hell are you doing here Seungmin? If you're here to discuss party ideas, I'm a little busy today, maybe after school tomorrow."

Seungmin glares at the Australian, "A certain Chan called and told me _you_ had a date today," Felix's eyes widen considerably at this, "he figured I would be the best bet when it comes to primping you."

Felix groans, rubbing his tired eyes, "How many people did Chan tell?" 

Seungmin rolls his eyes, "He didn't tell me the details," he yanks the Australian out of his bed by his wrists, "but you, my friend, need to get in the shower, you're nasty."

—

"Seungmin, I get that your a perfectionist, but if you use that straightener on me one more time I won't be gay enough to go on this date."

The younger rolls his eyes, putting down the hot straightener, "Fine, but don't blame me if there's a stray hair."

Felix rolls his eyes, "I think I'll be fine."

The dandy boy rushes to the Aussie's closet, trying to make an outfit out of all the casual wear, "Do you like, never go out?"

Felix comes up behind Seungmin who has bunches of hangers filling his hands, all hanging clothing he rarely wears, "Do I seem like the type of person to go out a lot?"

Seungmin looks over his shoulder, sarcastic look gracing his face, "Well you don't exactly seem like the type to have a date either."

The freckled boy gasps, offended his friend would say such a thing, "Low blow, Minnie."

The sarcastic boy makes his way over to the bed, laying out outfits and accessories, "Truth hurts, Lix, just be glad you're hearing it from me."

Felix glares and plops down on his bed, not long before being swatted away for taking up too much space. The Australian stands with his arms crossed impatiently waiting for his outfit.

When Seungmin is done, he looks excited, he shoves the clothes in the Aussie's arms and pushes him toward the bathroom.

When Felix is safely inside the bathroom, he can feel the younger leaning on the other side.

He first checks his hair and makeup, pleasantly surprised by the outcome, actually impressed with the boy's work.

"Hurry up and tell me when you're done, I want to see you." Seungmin yells from the other side of the door.

Felix scrambles to change, somewhat scared by this Seungmin, he is very demanding.

When Felix looks in the mirror he almost doesn't recognize the clothes from his closet. It was a black turtle neck, which he could never have pictured himself wearing, let alone pull it off, but it looked nice? He had never thought he would actually be telling himself he looked nice before a date instead of overthinking every part of his outfit. It was simple, it looked, _refined_.

Felix is distantly aware of Seungmin banging on the bathroom door, "Are you done? Let me see!" When the Aussie opens the door, the younger almost falls forwards.

As soon as Seungmin looks at the Australian in the mirror, he smiles brightly like the puppy he is, proud of his work. He settles his hands on the older's shoulders looking at him in the mirror, "You look hot." The younger busies himself with adjusting small things and putting a few small chains around his neck.

Felix laughs, scoffing a bit, "Thank you." The freckled boy looks down, when Seungmin lifts his chin with a couple fingers, "Your date is going to flip his shit when he sees you, no doubt."

—

"Jesus Christ, Lix, you look.." Changbin trails off, he can't form words, his boyfriend looks good _that good_.

Felix only laughs, wrapping his arms around the older's neck, kissing him teasingly, smiling throughout. Changbin wraps his arms around the boy's waist squeezing, like if he let go the boy would float away.

"Are you sure you don't just wanna skip the date and come inside?" Changbin smirks playfully, nudging the other's nose.

Felix smiles brighter than the sun, staring into the other's deep brown eyes, "As much as I would love to, I stressed too much about this date to just skip it."

Changbin hums, eyes closing to go in for a kiss, "Hm darn." He kisses the younger slowly, basking in the warmth that blossoms in his heart when he's around Felix.

When they pull away, Changbin squeezes his eyes, closed tighter, "God damn, I love you so much." Felix giggles brightly, leaning in for another peck, "I love you too, Binnie."

Changbin breathes in, collecting himself, "Okay I was promised a date, where to? You lead the way, baby."

Felix opens his umbrella and intertwines their hands, leading him towards the car. He looks to Changbin, almost bouncing with excitement, "We're going downtown."

—

"Oh my god, they're so cute." Felix looks like a little kid, centimeters away from touching the glass.

Changbin wraps his arms around the boy and kisses his cheek, "I know you love the sea lions, baby, but we haven't moved for at least 30 minutes."

The dark boy chuckles as the younger turns around in his arms, pouting, "They're so cute though."

Changbin kisses the pout away, smiling softly as he pulls away, "Just think of how excited you'll be when we find the otters and penguins."

The Australian is almost bouncing with anticipation, the thought convinces him to move on from the seas lions, waving to them as he leaves. Changbin intertwines their fingers as the younger says goodbye. He kisses his hand as they start moving to a different display, "You're so cute, Lix."

This caused Felix to look at his boyfriend, love struck smile on his face, "Then are you enjoying the date so far?"

Changbin smiles sweetly, "Who _wouldn’t_ enjoy looking at cute marine animals with someone _equally_ as cute."

The Aussie blushes, "Shut up I'm not sure _that_ cute."

The short boy scoffs, "I’m sorry, did you see yourself saying goodbye to every single fish we passed? 'Bye Bye, fishy'." Changbin imitating Felix was almost as devastating as Felix himself.

—

Felix stretches a hand out from the awning leading out of the aquarium, "Ooh it stopped raining, just in time." Felix is smiling one of those big smiles that lights up the whole street. One that makes Changbin want to pick him up, take him home, and never let go.

"Where to now chief?" Changbin asks swinging their connected hands. By the time they left the aquarium it was dark out, the streets being lit by pretty lights from all around, lighting up tall buildings. The city seemed to have a purple glow, the streets slightly wet from the previous raining.

"We are going to do what we do best." Felix smirks at the older, quite proud of his date idea. Woojin came up with the aquarium, but when the idea for the end of their date came to him, he almost felt dumb for not thinking of it earlier.

"Oh, and what is that?" Changbin is smiling just as big, sarcastically responding to the comment.

"Driving with no destination."

—

"Oh my god, remember when we drove all the way to the next town over without realizing it?" Felix and Changbin had been sharing memories for the past couple of minutes, laughing their asses off at their past selves.

"All I could think when I saw that 'You are now entering..' sign was oh _shit_." Changbin laughs loudly remembering past.

Felix wanted to drive because _he _planned the date, but Changbin insisted he drive because the Aussie wasn't the best behind the wheel.

"We had school the next morning and it took us an hour to drive back, it was already 1 am." Felix playfully hits the older, punishing him for making him stay up too late.

"Hey, _hey_, that was like years ago don't hit me with _now_." Changbin chuckles nonetheless, drinking up the happy atmosphere.

"Oh my _god_, is that what I think it is?" Felix practically has his nose stuck to the window.

Changbin tries to look quickly but couldn't quite see anything because he was driving. "What is it?"

Felix turns to his boyfriend, excited glint in his eyes, "It's a psychic."

The dark boy lets out a low chuckle, "You want to go?" This is all it takes for the Australian's eyes to light up, "Hell yes!" He looks up in realization, clearing his throat to put on a fake serious voice, "I mean..this was a part of my plan the whole time. I just _tricked you_ into thinking it was your idea."

Changbin laughs at the silly boy's antics, "Sure you did, Lix, sure you did."

—

As soon as Felix was done being read Changbin was there waiting for him. They couldn’t afford two separate readings, but one would suffice.

“So what did she say?” The older had wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek, already missing the boy’s touch even after a few minutes.

They walked hand in hand out of the small building making their way to where they were parked. Felix blushes, swinging their hands, “Well as soon as I walked in she told me she felt this intense energy coming off of me as well as a strong sense of love. She asked me if I came with my boyfriend.” He looks up at Changbin to see his reaction, he has a pleasantly surprised look, impressed with the accuracy.

“Then when I sat down she told me she felt my mom around me and asked if we were close. She even picked up a card and said that she might be a little crazy and fun, which is scarily accurate.” Changbin laughs at this, nodding along.

“She told me she felt that me and my boyfriend were very different personality wise. She said that this could lead to some clashing later on but that we have a very strong connection.” Felix looks at the short boy teasing smile on his face.

Changbin shakes his head, laughing, “Sounds about right.”

Felix looks down, he wasn’t sure how much he should tell.

Changbin smiles at the Aussie, leading him to lean up against the car, he cups the boy’s cheeks searching his face, “Anything else?”

Felix smiles teasingly, “Well I cant tell you everything now can I?”

Changbin kisses him sweetly, slowly pulling away, “Oh I see how it is. Guess I’ll have to get it out of you somehow.”

Felix’s eyes morph into slits, glaring at the older, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Changbin smirks, “Try me.” He lifts a hand to the younger’s ribs, threatening to tickle the answer out of the boy.

Felix’s screams, yells, and laughs probably disrupt the whole street, but the couple couldn’t seem to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> this chapter reached peak procrastination lmao, I really tried man. I think there’s only like 2 chapters left guys. And some bad stuff is coming ://
> 
> On a happy note, I officially got my car today, it’s my mom’s old one but it’s a car nonetheless. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))
> 
> Feedback is appreciated;)


	11. Chapter 11

As much as Felix tried to avoid it, his birthday was coming. The days seemed to come and go too quickly for the Australian to keep up with and soon his final week of childhood turned into a day. Felix dreaded Thursday almost as much as he dreaded Friday, unexplainable to most but understandable to his friends.

Every year (just because his friends _love_ to annoy him) the Aussie's friends celebrate his birthday eve. They know just how much he _loves_ birthdays, so of course they add an extension on to it to make it that much longer.

How sweet.

Felix feels a hand ruffle his hair, he's already dreading what's going to be said, the arm wraps around his shoulders to side hug him, "Happy birthday eve bitch~", of course, it's Jisung. The Australian spots Minho not far behind, "Jisung told me that it's your birthday, so ha-" his boyfriend swats at him, glare on his face, "It's his birthday _eve_."

Minho looks dumbfounded, looking at his boyfriend to see if he's pulling his leg. Minho is a little new to the friend group, so things like birthday eves don't quite make sense to him, "Right,, my bad, happy birthday eve, Lix." He claps the freckled boy on the back, then returning to Jisung's side to hold his hand as they walk the hallway.

Felix can't help but look around as he walks, if he knows one thing it's that Changbin wouldn't miss birthday eve, let alone morning changlix time. Jisung smirks, poking the younger's sides, "You looking for someone?"

Felix turns his head quickly to look at his friend, glaring at him, "No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Minho chuckles, "Sure, and I'm not gay for Jisung."

The Aussie rolls his eyes, soon he sees Chan quickly approaching, sick smile plastered on his face, "Happy birthday eve, Lixie!"

Chan is enjoying this way too much, he slings his arm around the younger's shoulder and presses their cheeks together, "Gross, cooties." Felix pushes his face away, accepting the arm still wrapped firmly around him.

Felix sighs, looking around one more time, "Chan, have you seen Changbin?"

He hears Jisung gasp from beside him, "Aha! So you were looking for someone!" The freckled boy rolls his eyes, "It's not that deep, Jisung."

Chan shrugs, sticking his lip out, "No I haven't seen him." Felix can't even think about hiding the disappointment on his face, he only nods.

Seungmin turns a corner with Jeongin trailing behind, heading straight for the group of misfit boys, "Found him," he says to the younger walking beside him. He walks straight to the Australian, pulling him into a hug quickly. When he pulls away he looks at him sweetly for the first time in a while, "Happy birthday eve."

Felix smiles softly and rolls his eyes for the thousandth time, "Thank you, Minnie." He usually was ungrateful for his birthday eve congratulations but soft Seungmin had a special place in his heart.

Jeongin pops up behind the soft boy, smiling his big smile, glint of humor in his eyes, "Happy birthday eve!" Felix responds with a flick to the forehead for this one.

When the boys move away that's when he seems him. He standing a little ways away, holding a little teddy bear.

Felix immediately runs up to Changbin, catapulting himself into the older's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. To say the dark boy was surprised was an understatement, one thing he knew was he _never_ was this happy to see someone on _birthday eve_.

The Australian already knew they were in an obvious position, so he opted for telling him how he felt in his ear, "I missed you."

Changbin chuckles lowly, "It's been 24 hours."

Felix blushes in his boyfriend's neck, "_And_ you got me a teddy bear, we don't do presents on birthday eve."

The short boy whispers back, "Friends don't give presents on birthday eve, _boyfriends_ do." He ends with putting the younger down and ruffling his hair, to try and reverse any thoughts that they might be together with such a friendly action as this.

The group of boys don't look very impressed with their performance and clearly they all seem to know their "secret". Felix is still blushing, embarrassed by his actions, Changbin is smirking, Chan is smiling knowingly, Minho and Jisung look surprised but slightly proud their predictions were right. Seungmin has a thinking face, studying the couple, clearly braining his way through everything, connecting the dots. Jeongin only had his eyebrows raised, but he probably doesn't care, when does he?

"So uh," Felix starts, trying to convince the boys that whatever they were thinking was all speculation.

Chan stops him before he can blubber out an excuse, he looks amused, "Whatever you're going to say, don't."

—

"Hey Woojin." Felix sticks his head into the older's office smiling sweetly.

The boy looks up from his computer and smiles widely, "Happy birthday eve!" Felix groans, "Not you too, you've been hanging around Chan too much."

He only laughs, "What's up?" Felix comes over to sit in the empty chair across from his desk, "Can you take me home today? Chan came with me earlier but said he had an emergency where he absolutely _had_ to borrow my car. He said I could just ask you."

Woojin chuckles, "Of course, I'm almost done here and then we can leave."

There's a knock on the open office door, Felix turns to see Hyunjin walking in, dance bag slung around his shoulder, "Hey I'm about to head out, but I know I won't see you tomorrow before the party, so I thought I'd say happy early birthday."

Felix smiles brightly, touched that he remembered and thankful he was normal and said nothing about birthday eve. In the old days he might have been upset about the birthday congratulations, but now he's just happy it isn't birthday eve. The Australian gets up and hugs his dance partner muttering a small thank you.

Woojin glares at the boys, "Hey why does he get a thank you and I get a disgruntled groan?"

Felix begins to break into a serenade for Hyunjin, singing the line 'You are the only exception'.

—

Felix knew as soon as he saw all those god damn cars, he just knew. He didn't question why Woojin walked _with him _to the door, when in any normal situation he would have just gone home. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was touched, so he didn't say anything, he just opened his front door to the dark house.

When they yelled surprise, he was still _very_ surprised.

"Oh my god, what is this?" Felix watches Jisung hop the couch he was hiding behind with Minho to engulf him in a suffocating side hug, "Were celebrating birthday eve, duh."

Felix rolls his eyes, "And who's idea was this?"

Chan yells at the boy from the couch, "Who do you think?" Felix scoffs, "Of course, the classic culprit," he scans the room to find Seungmin next to the coffee table on the ground, "I have a bone to pick with you."

The group migrates from the front door to the living room where the majority of the boy's were located, the freckled boy looks for a Changbin but doesn't find him, sitting next to the other Australian, "Where's Binnie?"

Chan smiles at how cute he is, looking for his boyfriend all the time, "He couldn't get out of work, said it was something important, but he would come as soon as possible." Felix nods, finding Seungmin sitting in front of him.

The Aussie taps him on the shoulder, leaning forward onto his knees, "Why the _hell_ did you think the guy who completely rejected the idea of _one_ birthday party would want _two_."

Seungmin rolls his eyes and scoots himself around to face the older, "Well since I replaced your small rat pack gathering with a full blown party, I figured it would be nice to have a _small_ get together like we always do, just us. But hey if you really don't want it I will kick every one out."

Felix sighs, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "No, I'm only joking," he looks around at the snacks and awful lights, along with the same old group of friends and he smiles, "this is really dope, and I'm really glad you did this. Also, just, thank you for everything, I might seem ungrateful, but I really appreciate it, even if you seem to go against all of my wishes."

Seungmin smiles sweetly, rubbing the freckled boy's knee softly, saying your welcome silently.

The front door opens abruptly, "Sorry I'm so late guys, did I miss it?" Changbin is walking in carrying a couple of shopping bags, presumably holding snacks, and Felix can't help but think he looks dashing.

Felix runs over to the dark boy, crashing into him giving him a big hug. Changbin at first looks very surprised just like he did this morning, eyes wide. He finally wraps him arms around the boy, hugging him back just as tightly.

When the younger pulls away he cups Changbin's cheeks pulling him into a big kiss. If the older was surprised by the hug, he was completely blindsided by the kiss, he didn't think Felix would be this bold. Yes, their friends knew about them now, but _Lee Felix_, making the first move _in front of their friends_, this was highly unexpected.

Changbin relaxes into the kiss, Felix pulling away, looking brightly up at his boyfriend. When the Aussie turns around he blushes a bright red upon seeing his friends faces.

Seungmin has a look of surprise on his face, "I don't think I'm going to get used to that."

Changbin leans over to kiss the Australian's cheek all over, just to rub it in their faces, do the things he's always wanted to do.

Jeongin groans, "Oh god, not here!"

—

"Good morning, birthday boy."

A whisper awoke Felix, he knew it had to be early, or it was just his body telling him to go back to sleep. He opened his eyes thankful no harsh light was abusing his eyes, only the soft light of dawn coming from his window.

He first spots his mom standing but the side of his bed, smiling sweetly.

"Morning Mama." It was tradition, Felix's mom wakes him up on the morning of his birthday and sends him off to school. Usually she was asleep when he left because her schedule didn't allow time for dropping off kids at school, but on his birthdays, she made an exception. It had started as Felix telling his mom that he didn't want any presents for his birthday, he just wanted his mommy to drop him off at school like the other parents. It hurt her heart to see him like that, and it stuck.

"Happy eighteenth, baby." The Australian stands up, despite his tired bones and hugs his mom with all his might, "Thank you, Ma, for everything."

She has a sickly sweet smile on her face, she almost looks like she's tearing up, "Someone's here to see you."

Felix eyebrows perk up, "Who? If it's Seungmin tell him he's not allowed in our house until the sun is all the way up."

Ms. Lee chuckles at her son, rolling her eyes, "It's not Seungmin," she gestures to the door way where a tired looking Changbin waits patiently, "I'll leave you two alone, but we're leaving by 8." She looks amused with the couple as she leaves the room.

"Changbin, you didn't have to get up for this, you look so tired, baby." The aussie walks up the older, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

The tired boy raises his hand to hold the younger's wrist in response, leaning into the touch, "You've told me about this for so long, I wanted to be here, I also wanted to give you your present now as opposed to giving it in the middle of your huge party tonight."

The freckled boy gasps a little bit when the older pulls out a box form his pocket, "Changbin-" the older cuts him off, "I know it's a little cheesy, but I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it. The stars always remind me of you and your freckles."

The box held a pretty necklace, a constellation as the pendant, "Changbin, this had to be expensive, you didn't have to get me this."

The short boy raises a hand to cup the Australian's cheek gently, "I've been getting some extra money with my job, you deserve to be pampered."

Felix looks hesitant, he didn't like this job and he certainly didn't like the older spending money on him, but god damn if this didn't make his heart flutter, "I love you so much, Thank you Binnie." The aussie pulls Changbin in for a gently kiss.

Felix chuckles as he pulls away, "So are you riding with us to school?"

Changbin smiles big, full of sarcasm, "Of course, who would wanna miss the annual ride to school with Lee Felix."

Felix hits him playfully, smiling teasingly at his boyfriend, "Freeloader."

—

Felix made it through Friday. Although it was hard, and _everyone_ seemed to want to tell him happy birthday, he did it. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen _after school_, but he can say he got through all of his classes without yelling at an innocent who just wanted to congratulate him on his 18th.

It was fairly similar experience to birthday eve except all the _normal_ people who weren't aware of birthday eve congratulated him instead. Thankfully his friends decided to grace him with a calm day. This is how it usually went, a crazy fucking day on birthday eve and a grace period through the morning of the actual birthday where Felix could at least pretend he had normal friends who respected his wishes of no birthday. Then later that night the rat pack would come together to torture him some more in their own special birthday "party" way.

Felix would be lying if he said he didn't linger around the school to avoid going home, he had a bad feeling that whatever was going to happen tonight, was not going to be good. It might just be the psychic messing with his head though.

However, he had to go home at some point, so here the Aussie was, pulling into his driveway, cursing under his breath because there Seungmin's car was, parked along the street.

When Felix opens his front door he finds the bossy party planner trying to direct Jeongin in how to hang streamers. As he walks into the decorated living room it's like he's not even there, "Seungmin, if you're going to complain about how I do everything, do it yourself."

Felix interjects before the other can respond, "Seungmin, how the hell did you get in my house?"

The boy waves him off, "Your mom gave me a key," he looks back at the boy on the step ladder, "hang it a little farther left."

Felix tries to not feel betrayed by his mother while Jeongin rolls his eyes, moving his hand to comply to his instructions. While the two boys bicker over streamer placement, Felix looks around the house. There are decorations everywhere, snacks covering the table, a drink station on the kitchen counter, all perfectly placed.

When Jeongin steps down placing the last streamer, Felix speaks up, "It really looks great guys."

Seungmin beams, "I know," he's still cocky, "now we just have to get you looking equally as great."

Felix scoffs, laughing, "Oh what a great boost of confidence on this wonderful day."

—

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Felix swats his two friends away, "No more makeup, no more hair, I'm going to be late to my own party."

"You have like 10 minutes before anyone will actually show up, now go look at yourself." Seungmin looks like he's going to pass out either from excitement or stress.

When Felix finds himself in front of the bathroom mirror, he was _very _surprised. This look was different from the date look, it wasn't refined and simple, it was what anyone could accept as a party outfit. He wasn't exactly sure it was very _him_, but damn he had to admit he looked good. Not to mention his new necklaces sparkles and contrast well with his black button up.

"Changbin's going to shit himself when he sees you."

Felix almost chokes at the sudden comment from his youngest friend, "What a lovely thought."

Jeongin hits the Australian's shoulder, "You know what I mean."

Felix chuckles, a sad smile forming on his face, "I'm gonna miss you, Innie, even if you are just gonna tell me I'm being a sap."

"You are being a sap, but I'm gonna miss you too, you were always my favorite." Jeongin pats Felix on the shoulder, something that seems very appropriate for him.

The Aussie moves the hand and pulls the younger into a hug, not caring if he wanted to hug or not.

—

"Jesus Seungmin, there's so many people here," Felix looks around at the crowed room looking at the many faces, then he turns to his party planner glaring, "Okay I have no idea who that is, what the fuck is up with the invite list?"

Seungmin sighed, "Well it's not exactly a party without more than 10 people."

Felix was about to argue some more until the younger speaks before he has the chance, "As much as I would love to sit and argue with you all night, you have guests to talk to, it's _your_ birthday after all."

The Australian takes another look at the crowd, "Maybe."

Seungmin nudges the boy toward the crowd, "That would require you to make your way into the masses, not linger in your hallway."

Felix rolls his eyes, "This is why I didn't want this huge party, what good does it do for a socially awkward nerd to throw a party where it will take him 10 minutes to build up the courage to talk to each person."

His friend places his hands firmly on his shoulders, pushing from behind, "Start small, find someone you know, make your way up."

The Aussie scans the people gathered around the room, "There, there, him."

Seungmin scoffs, "Lix I told you to start with someone you know, I have never seen him in my life, I would never forget a face like _that_."

Felix rolls his eyes, reaching behind him to flick the younger's forehead, "He's my dance partner and one of my best friends, I think I'll manage talking to him." He chose to ignore the part where Seungmin not so subtly called his friend hot.

"Hey Hyunjin," Felix looks relieved to find a friend in this mess of people. Hyunjin smiles and turns away from the people he struck up a conversation with, likely never having talked to them before, but wooing people with his charisma and making instant friends was no stranger to the dancer, "Hey, Lix!"

He immediately goes in for a hug, "Happy birthday bro! This party is sick by the way."

Seungmin leans over from his position still leeched to the Australian's back, "Thanks, I planned it." The party planner has a smirk and obvious intentions. Felix can see the way Hyunjin looks Seungmin up and down, and the Aussie doesn't plan on staying long, suddenly yearning for a certain Changbin who will look at him like that.

Felix is standing around suffering through the obvious flirting, for a little bit when the front door opens.

Anyone could tell the way the Australian's eyes light up when he sees Changbin walking in, their eyes meet and they're automatically walking towards each other. They come together in a tight hug, the older picking Felix off the ground a bit.

This was the one person he wanted to see most on his birthday.

When he looks behind Changbin, he spots a lingering Yeji, looking away awkwardly, arms crossed.

Felix can't help the way his face falls, this meant they had something to hide.

He was kind of sick of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long. Uh, school started on Monday so my crackhead abilities where I could just pull a chapter out of my ass were hindered. 
> 
> But I made it. I hope you don’t mind, there is really only a chapter or two left so this kind of update schedule won’t really be affecting this fic for a long time.
> 
> I think if I made the minding fic now this is more like how it would be, so I hope you wouldn’t mind.
> 
> Finally, if you’re in school, tell me when you started and what grade you’re in and stuff bcs I wanna know about you guys o(^-^)o


	12. Chapter 12

Changbin would be an idiot if he couldn't see the obvious distaste on the Australian's face upon seeing Yeji standing beside him.

"I didn't know she was coming." There was an obvious bitter tone to the statement, the older shifts, feeling bad, "Some of the guys are here."

Felix looks around, crossing him arms, "You mean the guys you work with?"

Changbin sighs, he looks for anyone who would be looking at them, "Well Seungmin invited the whole damn school."

Felix laughs dryly, he wasn't really amused, "Well then you better stop talking to me, wouldn't want them to be suspicious."

Changbin takes the younger's hand into his, "Lix, you know it's not like that."

The Australian shakes his head, trying to shake it off, "I'm gonna go find Chan, you stay with your _girlfriend_."

Changbin wants to follow Felix, but he knows that's not what the Australian wants, he knows he can't watch.

—

"Hey, birthday boy!"

Chan and Woojin are sitting together on the couch, holding hands and talking to people around them. They make room for the freckled boy as he comes over, "Hey." he says curtly.

Chan frowns, its his birthday, he's supposed to be happy, not all mopey, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Felix plops down in between the couple, resting his head on Woojin's shoulder, "My boyfriend sucks." This makes the oldest laugh, "Mine too." Chan glares, teaching over to him him, "Why does he suck?"

The Australian sighs as Woojin pets his head, "I don't know how long I can stand Changbin and his 'girlfriend'.", air quotes were important.

Woojin furrows his eyebrows, "I thought you said you were okay with it?"

Felix shrugs, "I thought I was, it felt a lot better when I told you guys because it was a relief not having to hide from my friends, but situations like this remind me why I hate it so much."

Chan opens his mouth to say something when the younger sits up to continue, sounding frustrated, "I mean it's _my _fucking birthday, and I have to watch _my _boyfriend schmooze with this girl, it seems so unfair-" Chan puts a hand on the older's shoulder making him lean back onto the couch, "Hey, hey, lets not think about him, yes, it would be nice to be with your boyfriend on your birthday, but you have us and you have your friends and you're supposed to be having fun."

Woojin laughs, "Well, as much fun as Lee Felix can have at a birthday party." This makes both Australians giggle.

Suddenly a frantic Hyunjin comes running up to Felix, huffing a puffing between words, "Bro, I've been looking for you, listen to the song playing right now."

Felix finally lifts an hear to the music, recognizing it as a song to an old hip hop dance, "Oh my god, we danced to this when we were like, what? Twelve?"

Hyunjin nods enthusiastically, smiling suspiciously, "Do you remember it?"

Felix tries to work through it in his head, laughing and nodding. Hyunjin grabs Felix by the arm, dragging him into the crowd of dancing teens. The Australian knew the boy in front of him was fully prepared to dance in front of all of these people.

Chan and Woojin smile at the two, happy that Felix could find something to be cheerful about in the midst of the shit storm.

—

Hyunjin is still dancing with Felix, spinning him and dipping him and all the extra stuff because according to him, he deserves to be treated like a prince on his birthday. Part of Felix feels like the one telling him this should be Changbin, but really in the moment, he didn't want to care. He didn't want to think so much about him, he wanted to enjoy his birthday for once, Changbin just wasn't joyful subject right now.

Felix wasn't exactly sure when Hyunjin got touchy, he didn't really think he meant to, and if he did, he knew it was playful. God knows Felix wasn't his type. But nevertheless he had to ask, "Hyunjin, what the hell are you doing?"

Both boys are giggling, "Don't worry I'm not hitting on you, but it sure doesn't make your lady in waiting very happy."

The Aussie is sure he's talking about Changbin, he looks around trying to follow the boy's eyes, finding him stand with a group of guys and Yeji close by, "Just look how I can make him squirm simply by touching your arm."

He definitely has a grumpy face on, he clearly isn't listening to the conversation, shifting from one foot to the other, "He's obviously very protective of you, I'm just trying to get him to crack so he can come claim his man and stop living it up with ponytail and crew." Hyunjin continues to look at Changbin across the room while he dances closer with the Aussie.

"I assume you're talking about Yeji."

"If Yeji is the girl who's very obviously trying to gain the attention of lover boy and failing miserably, then yes."

Felix sighs, he feels bad for her, and himself, it's a shitty situation.

"Ah, ah, ah, here he comes, he's got his possessive face on."

When Felix turns, sure enough, stalking across the room is a furrowed Changbin. The Aussie cursed himself that he still finds angry Changbin very hot, almost more than normal Changbin.

When he arrives, Hyunjin smiles devilishly, "He's all yours, cowboy."

The Australian rolls his eyes at the antics, turning to Changbin to smile sweetly at the older, "Look who showed up."

Felix hates the way Changbin's eyes dart around the room before making any moves, he hastily places the younger's arms around his shoulders, and grabbing his waist, this was bold, "Who the fuck was that?"

Felix chuckles, "My dance partner, you don't need to worry."

The dark boy huffs, stilling glaring, "Well with the way he was feeling you up, it didn't quite seem like it,"

Felix puts on a fake smile and a condescending voice, still slightly pissed, "Well with the way you we're hanging out with your new buddies and your new girlfriend, I figured I didn't have anyone else to dance with me."

Changbin's eyes flash with hurt, regret, they did not usually fight like this. Fights between him and Felix consisted of yelling matches, groans, and storming out of rooms. There was no avoiding knowing if the other was upset, you had to face up to your actions. Also, fights were rare, they didn't disagree on a lot.

But this passive aggressive _shit_, it fucking sucked. One minute they're cool, one minute they're not, and it's so obvious Felix is upset, but won't completely address it.

Changbin spins the younger, pulling him in closer, "That's why I'm here _now, isn’t it_."

Felix puts on a tight smile, "Won't your _boys_ be suspicious?"

Changbin frowns, "I don't care about them, all I care about is whether _you_ are having a good time." He pokes the younger's chest for emphasis.

Felix smiles genuinely, willing to let it go because of the whipped boy he is, "Well now that's you're here, I guess I might be having an okay time." He feigns boredom with his last sentence, causing the older to playfully hit him.

"Hey, now that we're bros," Felix smiles mischievously, "does this mean I have to say no homo?"

—

They danced for a while, and when Changbin had to return to his "girlfriend" he found it easier to let him go. He even got a good conversation in with Yuna, someone who could be considered someone new (which would please Seungmin), before finding Minho and Jisung.

It was obvious when the younger found the couple that they had used the party as an opportunity to make out in the kitchen, "Guys people are going to lose their appetite walking in here, this is a kitchen. Separate faces, please."

Jisung blushes slightly, but true to character, both of them seem shameless, smiling almost proudly.

Sickening.

"Hey Felix, Happy Birthday." Minho looks like he's not feeling too much, drunken blush splattering his face. Jisung on the other hand, looks like he's standing on dock, "Hey Felix~," Jisung looks toasted, although the Aussie isn't quite sure where they got the alcohol, "Happy Birthday man~" Felix comes over and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders, mostly to help Minho support him.

Jisung tries to act sneaky, "Hey, you want some of our fun flask? We'll share." He adds a toothy grin to the end.

Felix begins to decline when Minho speaks up, "C'mon Felix, you're 18 today, plus, it's always nice to take the edge off."

Jisung pouts his undeniable pout, jutting his lip out to get just what he wants, "Just one swig and we'll leave you alone."

Felix turns it over in his head, contemplating it. The way he sees it, it’s his birthday, he's 18, and he's consumed worse than a little hard liquor, "Fine, just a bit."

Jisung and Minho cheer in a drunken mess, Jisung almost ceremoniously presenting the "fun flask" to the Australian. When he takes a swig, his face forms into one of a grimace.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that, I gotta take a piss, I'll find you guys later," he begins to turn around when he faces the couple, walking backwards and pointing accusingly at them, "and no more alcohol for either of you."

Felix giggles as he makes his way to his bathroom, a few people congratulated him on his way there, if he was honest he probably has said only one sentence to 50% of the people here. His house was unbelievably and unnecessarily packed, even making his way to the hallway leading to his room was a feat within itself.

When he finally reached the bathroom, the need to pee was real, making him immediately push the door open.

Maybe it was that Felix was caught up in the moment, maybe he just wasn't thinking, it could be assumed that there was someone using the bathroom, but it wasn't quite the case.

It took a second for Felix to process, the first thought running through his head was, he just walked in on someone. He subconsciously muttered out a "shit", thinking he was a dumb bitch. He then realized there were two people in the bathroom, two guys to be exact.

The third was what was exchanged, Felix watched one boy pass what was obviously a bag of drugs and the other give a wad of money.

Both looked up, surprised, shocked, a look on their face scared of being caught. The Australian looked up at the same time as the others, aiming to figure out who the fuck was dealing drugs in his house.

To the right was an underclassmen, maybe a sophomore or junior, Felix recognized him as Eric, an otherwise cool guy that looked like he was going to shit his pants about the thought of getting caught.

He quickly pushes passed the freckled boy, drugs in hand.

Felix then turns to confront this drug dealer, maybe he noticed who it was earlier, maybe he refused to believe it.

Sure enough when his eyes met his, it was a frozen, terrified Changbin, hold his wad of money.

Felix is more than confused, he's dumbfounded, "What is this?"

Changbin can only stutter, where do you start? "I-, Lix,"

Felix tries to give him a second, maybe _himself_ a second. When he realizes, he feels, honestly, like a fucking idiot.

He knows he feels angry, but with anger always come the tears, the emotions he can't hold back, the rush of overwhelming hurt.

He tries to hold them back, give himself some dignity, maybe even seem tough, like he won't let Changbin manipulate him.

"Tell me, I want to hear it from you. And I want to be wrong, I want this to be a misunderstanding-", he stops to gather himself. Felix's face is a heartbreaking sight, his tears are threatening to fall at any second, at first he seemed angry, but now it's like he's pleading, hoping it's a dream.

"Felix, maybe we shouldn't talk about this here-" Changbin tries to avoid making a scene, they were in a slightly more remote location in the hallway, but they were still very capable of drawing attention, especially considering their track record.

"Changbin, just fucking tell me, tell me all the fucking lies, all the things you’ve been keeping from me." Felix's fist are clenched by his side, willing himself to be calm.

Felix hates the way his eyes dart, the older shifts, "I don't know what to say,"

Felix can't help but hit him on the shoulder in response, granted it couldn't do much harm, he wasn't the strongest, but it got his point across, "God damnit Changbin, why? Why wouldn't you tell me? You really think I would be mad if you told me?"

Changbin looks up, exasperated, arms raising to up, "Well with the way you're acting, yeah, I did."

Felix scoffs, wiping a stray tear quickly, "Wow."

Changbin tries to defend himself, "Look, I know neither of us are particularly well off, but do you know how hard it is to have to tell one of the people your closest with that you have to resort to dealing to make money?"

Felix softens only slightly, still firm, "You could have told me, and I could have helped you with money problems."

Changbin scoffs, slightly miffed, "You wouldn't understand, Felix."

Felix furrows his brow, offended, "What the hell is there to understand?"

Changbin stays silent, only looking at the floor, arms crossed.

"So these ‘boys you work with’ they're just your fellow dealers?" Felix steps closer to try and get in his face, get his attention.

Changbin looks to the ceiling, shaking his head to control himself, "Yeah, they are," he looks at the Australian, "happy?"

"And you _had_ to have a fake girlfriend because your drug buddies wouldn't understand. Jesus this sounds like classic closeted gay trope right here." Felix shakes his head, he's pissed.

And he fucking _hates_ with every inch of his body the way his boyfriend's eyes look around to see if anyone heard that.

The freckled boy scoffs, "You know what? Fuck you, and your girlfriend, get out of my house," Felix can't help but _fume_, anyone near him could be able to tell he was infuriated, "actually, everyone needs to fucking leave."

When the younger turns to kick everyone out, Changbin catches his arm, forcing him to turn around, "What, so, you'rejealous of Yeji? You can't accept the fact that I'm a drug dealer? I was practically born to do this and you're just realizing it now?"

Felix barks back, almost spitting in the older's face, "News flash, asshole, it runs in half the town's fucking families, you're not special. It has nothing to do with how you make your money or your god damn beard," Felix completely faces Changbin, poking an accusatory finger into his chest,

"You lied to me."

—

Saturday, Felix cried in the arms of his Mama all day.

Sunday, Felix ate ice cream and watched movies with Chan, taking breaks to cry every once in a while.

Monday, he almost didn't show up to school.

Tuesday, he was distant, was almost late to his classes.

Wednesday, Felix tried to act normal, his quick breakup recovery time was not as before.

Thursday, in classic Felix fashion, it was as if nothing happened.

No one would know if he was really okay. If he was honest, he still had a lot of unanswered questions, but he had come to terms with it.

He felt betrayed, he was hurt Changbin felt the need to lie to him. It was a very big part of his life. It also affected the Australian directly, the fact that he had to be a secret, watch his boyfriend pretend to have a girlfriend.

This wasn't a white lie, it was something that Changbin had many opportunities to be honest about.

But he still kept it from him, he couldn't forgive that very easily.

Felix avoided the older mostly, he didn't want to have to see him until he was ready.

It was Thursday afternoon, Felix was trying to finish a manageable chunk of the homework that would be due the next day, when his phone rang.

It was Chan, Changbin was at the hospital.

—

Felix cursed under his breath as he rushed out of the elevator straight to the reception, "I'm here for Seo Changbin."

The nurse took her time looking up the room number much to the Aussie's dismay. When she finally told him the number he rushed down the hallway, head whipping back and forth, studying the room numbers.

When Felix sees Chan standing outside the hospital door he almost yells down the hallway, "What the hell happened?"

The freckled boy watches Chan sigh and shift from one foot to the other, "It's a long story."

Felix scoffs, "Well I kinda need to know."

Chan looks down, "Uh, Changbin 'broke up' with Yeji the day after the party, and, uh, some guys from his group were suspicious about how you guys acted at the party and some of the things said during your yelling match," Felix's face softens into one of sympathy and concern, this couldn't be good.

"So when they started putting two and two together, they started talking shit, Changbin couldn't bear it so, uh, they started to fight, at first it was Changbin only defending himself verbally, but the other guy got physical quick."

Felix wants to burst into the room before the story is over, Chan continues, "It was him against everyone else, he had no chance. He's fine though, just a few stitches."

The Aussie wants to be relieved, he does, but he still hates that Changbin is hurt at all.

Felix has tears in his eyes, all of this was just so fucked up. He hugs Chan quickly, muttering a small thank you.

When the crying boy pushes open the door he first notices Minho sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed and second the pitiful sight of such a tough guy in a belittling situation.

Felix sees the joy in Changbin’s eyes when he sees him.

He rushes over, kneeling in front of the bed, to cup the older's face gently, like he'll break if he's too rough with him. He's inspecting the cuts and bandages, surely covering stitches, "Oh my god, Binnie, are you okay?" The tears are free falling, he feels like he's in shock. Minho steps out to let them talk, quietly closing the door.

Changbin smiles softly, holding the younger's wrist that's resting on his face, soothing it with his thumb, "I'm okay, Lix."

Felix takes this moment to bring the older into a tight hug. He can't help but squeeze him tightly while he silently cries, like he'll fly away if he lets go.

When the Australian pulls away, he hits the older lightly on the shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Changbin groans, and rubs his shoulder, "Yes, please hit the man in the hospital bed."

"I'm serious, Changbin! Why would you start a fight you knew you couldn't win?" Felix has furrowed brows, a concerned but stern expression settled on his face.

The older sighs, playing with his hospital bracelet, "I-," he pauses, trying to figure it out himself, "I think it was a combination of things," he takes the Aussie's hands in his.

Felix stands up to sit on the bed next to Changbin, letting him take his time, rubbing his knuckles softly.

"I already was so _shaken_ after the fight and that I couldn't see you, the one person that would make me feel better, and _fuck_, I was a mess with out you." Felix sniffles, looking down, trying to smile but only looking sad.

"Then when I went to the guys that were supposed to be my friends, I felt like I was in the closet again, like they were accusing me of being a fag, something I couldn't control. It made me feel like I should just pretend the one side of me that liked guys didn't exist, that I could pretend to be completely straight."

Changbin draws in a fortifying breath, looking at the ceiling, "And that's when I realized what had happened, that I _was_ back in the closet, that I was oppressing _oppressing_, it made me angry. Everything I had worked for to feel comfortable with my bisexuality was taken away from me."

Changbin furrows his brow, sudden angry look on his face, "And that's when they started talking about _you_, and I don't know, I just, snapped?"

Felix's tears haven't stopped coming, maybe he was crying harder at Changbin's story, no one would know. Felix feels this ache in his heart, and _fuck_ he loves Seo Changbin so much. He couldn't ever imagine being without the boy in front of him, suddenly forgiving him didn't seem to matter so much. Changbin was lying to himself as well as the Aussie, and Felix seemed to get that.

"I didn't exactly grow up with the best upbringing, you know? My family sells drugs to support their families, that's just what I destined to do from the time I was born, destined to stay under the poverty line. When I turned 18 I gave up on school and dreams of college, I thought you would fight it, hate it, be mad, I don’t know, so I didn’t say anything.”

Felix brings up a hand to stroke the older's cheek with his thumb, he can see the tears in his eyes forming. The older takes in a sharp breath before he continues, "I guess I just thought I wasn't meant to be anything more than a dealer."

The freckled boy shakes his head almost violently, more tears falling. He cups both of the older's cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss, a kiss that was filled with love, reassurance, one that told him he was more.

When he pulls back he leans his forehead against the other's, "You are meant to be so much more than a drug dealer, Seo Changbin."

Felix smiles sadly, the intense sincerity burning in his eyes, telling him again with his gaze his worth, "And Jesus Christ, I love you so god damn much, so much it hurts."

Changbin kisses him again, the intense feeling of anger and sadness and love, mixing together into the peck.

"I love you too." Changbin smiles again, genuinely, happily.

Felix crawls over the older to cuddle into his side side, letting the dark boy rest his head on his chest.

The Australian silently strokes the boy's hair for a few moments, kissing his head every once in a while, "So when do you get out of here?"

Changbin chuckles, "Hopefully before Saturday."

Felix furrows his brow in confusion, "Why Saturday?"

Changbin turns his head to look up at the younger, flashing a toothy grin,

"Well, I couldn't miss my boyfriend's biggest dance competition of the year."

—

"Before I announce the final award, I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, and to those who competed."

Minho grabs Changbin's bouncing leg, stilling it momentarily,"Dude, chill out."

Changbin was getting second hand nervousness, he couldn't take his eyes off Felix and his company, sitting together on stage. Minho came to support his new company but because he was so new he couldn't compete quite yet. Changbin on the other hand found this very comforting, he was sure if he didn't have his friend by his side he would have yelled every time Felix and Hyunjin didn't win a category.

Changbin was sure he would make a scene if Felix didn't win this last award, it could get ugly.

"This award goes to the best all around, the dance we thought was the winner of the whole night."

Changbin leans forward in his chair, he sees Felix look for him in the crowd for the millionth time, searching for his reassurance. The dark boy smiles brightly, giving him a thumbs up.

"We had a few contenders, but we are pleased to announce, that the winner of this years best all around award goes to," he pauses for dramatic affect, "Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin dancing to No Roots!"

Changbin immediately jumps out of his chair, probably yelling inappropriately loud for the audience, but he could care less.

He could cry watching the beautiful smile gracing Felix's face as he and Hyunjin receive their award.

The moments leading up to Felix coming off that stage were a blur to the dark boy, all of a sudden the boy he loves was walking towards him, big trophy in his hands.

He watches Felix pass the trophy to Hyunjin and begin to run to the older. As soon as he reaches him he jumps into his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist to hug him tightly. Changbin whispers in Felix's ear, "I'm so god damn proud of you."

Felix pulls his face out of the crook of his neck, kissing him sweetly multiple times. The older is pretty sure he's obsessed with that beaming smile that's lighting up the room.

When Changbin puts Felix down, he spots a smiling Yeji and Yuna nearing them.

When they are standing in front of each other, they can't help the slightly awkward atmosphere. Finally, Yeji smiles sweetly, speaking up, "Congratulations, Felix, you did so well, really."

The Aussie wasn't expecting the hug he was given, but he gladly accepted it. He knew this was Yeji's way of saying it was okay, because it was, which Felix appreciated more than anything. Yuna chimed in when they pulled away, "Yeah, you did so good, dude." She smiles a bright smile, bringing him into a hug that was less sentimental and more friendly, patting him on the back. She had won an award for her solo earlier in the night, it was a big win for the studio tonight.

Chaeryoung came up later, they talked to Hyunjin for a bit, some dance teachers come to congratulate the Australian, but as cheesy as it sounds, Changbin found himself not being able to take his eyes off of the younger.

He was so proud, and the happiness radiating form his boyfriend made him a happy man.

When it slowed down and people were beginning to leave, Changbin wraps an arm around the Australian’s shoulders to lead the boy to the parking lot, whispering sweet nothings in his ear every once in a while, little affirmations. Felix blushes and giggles at the attention.

When they reach the car, Changbin stops them, cupping the boy's face, giving him a sweet peck.

It's oddly reminiscent of the night they became official, the moon sparkling down, the quiet parking lot.

They stand like this for a bit, just taking in each other, searching each other's eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay, right?" Felix looks like he's hoping, hoping he'll stay this happy forever.

Changbin smiles softly, content in his boyfriends arms, "Yeah, everything's going to be okay."

Changbin waits a bit longer, that's when something hits him.

Maybe it was the lighting, or maybe it was just Lee Felix.

"You know, _you're beautiful _.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo
> 
> okay so, it’s the end :’)
> 
> I hope you caught the little allusion to the og you’re beautiful in chapter 2 at the end ;)
> 
> (Also, sorry I did the cliché hospital thing but I kinda had it planned and it felt like it fit in the story lmao) 
> 
> I can’t believe it’s over bro. I started this in the middle of the summer because I was bored and needed a writing outlet and now school has started and it’s over,, big sad ;((
> 
> I truly enjoyed writing this fic and I really appreciate the support it got :)
> 
> I want to try to write the minsung fic I was talking about, but I’m not entirely sure when that would be or how slow the updates would be. If you’re still interested lmk.
> 
> Anyway, I love you guys, and I hope you were satisfied with the ending, I’m rambling, I just don’t want it to be over
> 
> Okay, this is the end, remember you guys are beautiful :)


End file.
